Sulpicia's Treasure
by ButterflyMouse
Summary: Like most female vampires, what Sulpicia wanted more than anything was a child to call her own. Her wish is granted through her husband's half-vampire daughter Bella Marie. Bella was meant to remain in Voltera forever, but it is not to be. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Sulpicia's POV**

'I'm sorry Aro, but I'm sure you will understand, that I really must admit to some confusion.' I could hear Carlisle's voice as it preceded him and my husband up the stairway.

'All in good time, have patience my dear friend.' was my husband's perky reply

I chuckled, even as Athenodora grimaced beside me. I could only imagine just how confused our _dear friend_ was right now. He had once lived with us, but had chosen to go his own way, having been unable to sway us towards his strange, _twisted_, dietary preferences. For Aro to have demanded his presence so abruptly, after such a long period of estrangement, would have been quite a shock. And the trigger to quite an array of suspicions no doubt.

Not content for him to come alone, Carlisle's wife and 'children' – I smirked at the mere thought of the word – had insisted upon accompanying him. _They_, however, remained below.

Few were allowed to ascend the stairs of _my_ tower.

Suddenly the door to my chamber was pushed open and four of the guard entered, followed closely by my husband and Carlisle. The latter remained in the doorway, frozen in shock. I followed his gaze toward the sickly woman who lay upon my bed, heavily pregnant with _my_ child.

'Aro,' Carlisle whispered, his voice brimming with disapproval 'what have you done?'

My beloved smiled, and I with him. 'Why, I have simply given my darling Sulpicia her heart's desire'

'So you kidnapped a pregnant woman with the intent of murdering her and kidnapping her child!?'

The guards tensed and Athenodora hissed, but I waived their objections to Carlisle's rudeness aside. Nothing could fowl my mood.

'Of course not Carlisle!' I corrected 'Surely you understand that a human child could never survive in a place such as this!'

'Then why...?' He gestured toward the bed.

'We neither intend to murder her, nor kidnap the child' I answered smugly 'Of course, she will undoubtedly die as a result of the pregnancy, but then it will only be proper for the child to remain with its biological farther' I finished, inclining my head towards my husband.

'Are you aware, Carlisle,' Aro continued 'Of the myths involving the incubus?'

Realization finally dawned in Carlisle's eyes, followed closely by fascination, incredulity and revulsion.

'Why should I want a child not begot of my Lord?' I questioned. Carlisle just shook his head. No doubt the human lover was more concerned with the welfare of the woman carrying my child. Truly, he had a strange view of the world.

The doctor seemed to struggle with himself for a while. Most likely trying to formulate an argument which would reach our ears. I smiled at the very thought, nothing could dissuade me from my course.

'But....the child will be like nothing ever before it in all of creation. Surely that is a large risk to take...'

'And where better to take it than here?' interrupted Aro cheerfully 'Where there will be more than enough vampires present to deal with any problems that may arise. Surely you can see that it was only a matter of time until _someone_ thought to try this. Indeed, these very actions may one day overt a catastrophe'

'Naturally, the child will never leave the castle,' I added, pleased with the excuse to keep my most precious treasure forever by my side.

Carlisle sighed in defeat 'clearly you have thought this through'

'Oh yes indeed!' enthused Aro 'The only question left remaining, my friend, is whether or not you will help us.'

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow.

'Oh come now Carlisle! You said yourself, that the child will be like nothing we've ever seen before. Surely you must realize the difficulties that will arise in trying to understand such a being. Half human, half vampire. And her you stand, the only doctor in the world, well versed in both the natures of vampire and human kind. It is only natural that we ask you for help!'

'-you can't honestly expect me to willingly take a part in this can you Aro?'

'Indeed I can my friend. Think of the child, it has done no wrong. Would you subject it to the harm that could be fall it simply because it was not properly understood? Would you allow that to happen knowing you could prevent it?'Aro paused to take Carlisle's hand and smiled 'No. I didn't think you would.' The proof of Carlisle's thoughts was hardly necessary. We had all known how he would react to such an argument; his iron morals made him pathetically predictable.

Carlisle sighed. 'I hope you realize that there is no way I will be able to keep this from Edward.'

Aro's face lit up at Carlisle's resignation 'Of course, of course. By all means inform your family!' I hissed. Catching onto my mood he continued hurriedly 'Although, if anyone else were to find out about this I would be most displeased....'


	2. Chapter 2: A Child is Born

**Chapter Two-A Child is Born**

**A/N: For the record, this story is currently set in late 1948 about a year before the Cullens meet up with Alice and Jasper. I know this is too short, but it I like it the way it is. I thought about merging it with chapters one or three, but it didn't really work.**

**Disclaimer: Sulpicia might think that Bella is rightfully _hers_, but they (and everyone else in this story) belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sulpicia's POV**

Three days later I was broken from my reverie by the happiest sound I had ever heard - the screams of the nameless woman as my child clawed its way out of her toward me. Carlisle did what he could to ease the process, but it was messy all the same. Messy and bloody. Athenodora could hardly control herself, and even the guards were troubled. Only Carlisle and myself were unaffected; Carlisle through years of practice, and I being paralyzed with joy.

'I don't suppose you intend to change her?'

I hadn't thought there was anything that could upset my mood, but _somehow_ Carlisle had managed it. 'Why!? Why should she live? When she would undoubtedly try to steal what is rightfully _mine_?'

'Calm down Sulpicia' hissed Athenodora, regaining her composure 'Your making a scene! This was folly from the start!'

I had never been so angry. I sank down into a crouch, readying myself to respond, when my attention was once again turned away by a cry. The cry of the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen. I hurried over to take my precious, bloodied, squalling girl-child from Carlisle. Carefully, I swaddled her in the sleeves of my robe, concerned neither by the blood of her surrogate, nor the beat of her heart. The joy of finally being able to hold my treasure gave me strength. I whispered happily to her, crooning over the absolute perfection I held in my arms.

'Hello my child, my precious, _darling_ Isabella. Welcome'


	3. Chapter 3: Cornstalk

**Chapter Three-Cornstalk**

**A/N; For those that don't know, Cornstalk was early Australian slang for a child which grew exceptionally tall and quickly. I figured it would be an appropriate title. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

It was strange seeing the ancient walls of the tower decked out in the equipment of a nursery, but not nearly as strange as the situation unfolding within it. As always, four of the guard stood by the exit, – no outsider went near the tower unless accompanied by at least four of the guard – in addition to this were Sulpicia, Athenodora, Aro, Carlisle and myself. But strangest of all, in the very center, was Bella. Isabella Marie Volturi.

Carlisle was examining her and I was there to assist.

It was clear she was not a human child. Her chocolate brown eyes were bright and fully aware, her heart beat too fast and her skin was too warm. And yet, it was these same features which distinguished her from an immortal child. She was unique. Which made things awfully complicated.

Carlisle and I had both been shocked to discover how short the pregnancy had been. How Bella's growth would progress from here was a complete mystery. As such, Carlisle's first priority was to establish a definition of normal. So he measured _everything_. Her weight, her length, her temperature and the circumference of her skull, her grip strength, her jaw strength and the sensitivity of her ears, he determined her reaction times and the proportions between the different parts of her body. _Everything_.

What was _amazing_ however, was the way Bella put up with it all. It was clear she wasn't happy, a small pucker had formed between her eyebrows, and yet she gave him her full cooperation during the _entire_ examination. I wasn't sure that _I_ had that kind of patience.

I was here as a secondary medical opinion. My job was to run through Carlisle's thoughts and object if I saw something I believed to be incorrect; completely unnecessary, but Carlisle always insists on being thorough. Never-the-less, I was happy to help. Helping meant being one of the lucky few who got to spend time with the most gorgeous infant in the history of the world. Even if she was annoyed.

Eventually, Carlisle stood and handed Bella back to Sulpicia who immediately resumed cooing at her daughter as if there were no one else in existence. Bella gurgled happily in response.

Carlisle cleared his throat. 'Now, as to the child's diet -' Aro glanced warningly at Carlisle who sighed '- I know I'd be wasting my breath to try and convince you to feed her on animal blood. However, for the sake of the Bella's mental well being I _severely_ recommend feeding her indirectly. Draining the blood from the person and giving it to her through a bottle would probably be the best method, but at the very least sedate the humans you intend to feed her. I truly hate to think what the screaming would do to her.' I was impressed. I knew exactly how much it cost Carlisle to talk so calmly about murder and yet he pulled it off with out a hitch.

Still, all the talk of blood seemed to be making Bella thirsty, she whimpered quietly in the arms of the woman she would now know as 'mother'. The fate of her actual mother was a subject that both Carlisle and I avoided. I felt disgusted at the thoughtless way the Volturi had treated her, and guilt at my acceptance of it. Even knowing that I could have done nothing about it, even knowing that the Volturi had killed countless other individuals through their own selfishness, I still felt wretchedly guilty.

Aro stroked his daughter's cheek while deliberating over Carlisle's words. He sighed as he came to his conclusion, 'Very well then, - Otello! Call Heidi, we need her to go hunting again, tell her to keep it close – I want her back here as soon as possible. When she arrives, slit the jugular and collect the blood in a bottle to bring up here for Bella! Understood?'

'Yes master' Otello bowed and hastily fled the room. As soon as he was gone Carlisle continued with his report.

'As I said earlier, she seems to be fine, but I won't be able to tell you anything definite until I have more information – to that end, I think I should come back up here in a few hours to conduct more measurements...'

Bella sighed.

******************************************

Bella continued to grow rapidly, although her frequent measurements showed this to be slowing. She slept approximately the same amount as a normal child, but in solid blocks rather than the scattered naps expected of a human infant. Carlisle claimed that this was hardly surprising given her massive growth spurt. The _real_ shock came when she was only three days old.

'Mamma, how many more measurements does Carlisle have to do?'

Much to Bella's distaste - and my amusement - this question didn't have quite the intended effect, as Carlisle immediately began on an entirely new set of tests intended to determine her level of intellectual maturity. The infant rolled here eyes in disgust and I chuckled quietly, causing her to round her glare on me. It was then that I noticed that I couldn't hear her thoughts. I frowned, and Carlisle asked what was wrong.

I explained quickly, and everyone's eyes returned curiously to Bella.

_Fascinating....what could possibly be causing..._; As usual, Carlisle was intrigued with the quirks of the new species he was presented with,

_What!? What is he suggesting?; _Sulpicia's worry was immediate and intense,

_Interesting. Is this normal for a half-vampire child? Or something more? I wonder...;_

Aro grasped what was going on far quicker than the rest of us. Gently, he pressed his own palm to Bella's. I heard no change in his thoughts. 'Fascinating' He murmured.

Sulpicia glanced at her husband questioningly.

'I can't hear her either'

The next hour was completely taken up with various members of the guard testing their powers upon the infant – the only gifted vampire whose talents were not requested was Jane, Sulpicia refused to let her near the girl and I couldn't say I blamed her. Bella of course was annoyed, but suffered in silence. It seemed she had figured out that protesting would only make the testing take longer. Carlisle understood however and left off his other tests for another few hours, guessing that her patience, at least, had been tested enough.

By the end of the hour we had determined that Bella had a complete mental shield, however she was still susceptible to physical gifts. I did _not_ like the way Aro's thoughts reacted to the knowledge of his daughter's gift.

As we made to leave, Bella sat up in her mother's and waved, calling 'Ba-Bye' in her adorable little voice, lips twitching into the most gorgeous of smiles. I caught Carlisle wondering whether or not these actions required further testing. I just shook my head and reminded him of his earlier sentiments, before leading the way out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: While it took Renesmee an entire week to learn to talk, I think she took longer than a 'normal' half vamp would, since she had little need for verbal communication. Thus I let Bella talk in only three days.**


	4. Chapter 4: Superfluous

**Chapter Four – Superfluous  
**

**A/N: I'm sorry, I meant to update this 2 days ago but I was at Sound Relief ( the bush fire fundraiser concert in Sydney) all Saturday and I came home to find that I couldn't access_ any_ of my uploads or upload any more pieces to replace them! So anyway, please forgive me - I mean, its not everyday you get to see one of your political front benchers dance around on stage like someone's mad old uncle...**

**I just double checked the copyright of twilight, and unfortunately it still all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV  
**

Over the course of the next month, Carlisle managed to gather enough data to make fairly accurate predictions with regards to Bella's development – even going so far as writing a complex logarithmic equation to extrapolate her future growth. I know he was worried of what would happen if her growth rate didn't slow fast enough, if she were to live out her entire life in only a few short years, but Aro seemed confident that a simple bite would fix everything.

His arrogance angered me, although Sulpicia seemed content to go along with her husband's opinion, I worried that they would blame Carlisle if things failed to go as planned.

All in all however, our presence was becoming more and more superfluous. Bella wouldn't need Carlisle's medical attentions for at least another six months. So it came as no surprise when Carlisle told us it was time to leave..

'and about time too' muttered Rose. Rosalie professed to hate Bella, claiming that the girl should never have existed. She might even have fooled the Volturi, but I - like the rest of my family – knew better. Rosalie adored Isabella, but the jealousy ate at her. Unlike Sulpicia, Rose would never condemn an innocent child to this life, - much as I hated to admit it, my sister was a good person - but still the jealousy persisted.

Esme reacted only slightly differently. Bella simply broke her heart.

That said, none of us were happy to be going. Even Emmet was wrapped around her little finger, and they'd only met once!

We didn't want to leave, but we knew we must. Much as we loved Bella, there was a great amount of trouble surrounding her. If anything happened to her, the Volturi would become an even more volatile force and if anyone ever found out about her, the rest of the vampire world might revolt. According to Carlisle, that was something we could not afford to get caught in the middle of. He'd warned us over and over to avoid getting to attached to Bella, but that was a task which even he struggled with. The girl was simply too adorable. We would do whatever we could to help her, but it was safest to avoid becoming more involved. We had to leave.

Late that night, as we left the castle, I saw a small hand peek out from one of the windows to wave. I waved back quickly, and turned away. My heart was breaking too.


	5. Chapter 5: Diet

**Chapter Five- Returning**

**A/N: Warning: The following chapter involves a certain baby girl who we all know and love getting awfully sick. I'm sorry, but its kind of essential for her character's development. Also, before everyone starts jumping to conclusions, I just wanted to give you all a heads up that she is NOT upset over Edward – that would be seriously weird at this stage of the story.**

**EPOV**

One month later we were back. Despite Carlisle's assurances that her growth would continue to slow and that she shouldn't need further medical attention for at least another half year, something happened to trigger a demand for our return. Initially I was pleased. I had missed Bella and her innocent views of the world. So much for not getting involved.

I should have known that Aro wouldn't have called Carlisle back to Volterra without a good reason, and all good cheer was wiped from my mind when I saw her.

Now seemingly a young toddler, just under two years old, Bella was curled up in her bed. Unsmiling, unmoving. Catatonic.

She seemed completely unaware of anyone in the room, though it was crowded with her parents, aunt, four of the guard as well as Carlisle and myself. Her hair was dull, her skin taught and sickly looking, and her eyes blank.

'What happened?' I asked, as Carlisle bent to examine her.

Sulpicia growled at one of the guards, who cowered towards the wall. This in itself was curious, the Volturi guard was famous for its composure.

It was Athenodora who gave us our explanation, pointing towards the cringing guard as she did so. 'Three days ago, Otello there forgot to sedate her meal before she entered the hall. When she went to drink, the human started screaming. _Bella' _her lips curled with distaste around the name, earning a hiss from her sister ' has been like this ever since.' I could sense from her thoughts that Sulpicia had wanted Otello killed for his mistake, and the unfortunate guard and survived only because Renata had suggested that his death would further traumatize the child.

The distraught Sulpicia continued 'She refuses to drink, even when the human _is_ sedated. We tried feeding her from a cup and _still_ she refuses, we even tried giving her that _fowl_ animal blood you insist on drinking, but nothing!'

'Can't stay I blame her on the last one' Athenodora muttered. Sulpicia looked about ready to murder her sister, but instead broke down in tearless sobs while Athenodora looked on in disgust. I flinched from the negative thoughts radiating out from the woman. Her dislike for Bella was almost palpable, it was clear that she rarely left her sister's side and that this was the only reason for her presence now.

'I was afraid this might happen.' murmured Carlislem, drawing my attention back to the child in question 'Children have a great capacity for empathy, shes overwhelmed with guilt over the harm brought to the human. She's refusing to do anything which she thinks might cause that pain to anyone, ever again'

'Can you help her?' Sulpicia was practically begging.

'She might be able to move beyond this in time, but I'm afraid that won't be for quite a while. In the mean time, however, she will still need nourishment. There is something I can think of that might work, although I'm afraid you won't like it...'

'Anything! Anything for my treasure.'

'Very well then. Edward?' Carlisle outlined the plan in my thoughts. It was a good idea, although he was right that the Volturi _definitely_ wouldn't like it. I hurried back to the foyer and explained what we required to the receptionist, promising to mind her post until she returned.

It didn't take her long. Nobody keeps a vampire waiting. I returned at full speed, but slowed as I entered the room. Carefully offering the bottle to Bella.

'What is this!?' Aro began furiously, but silenced as she reached for the bottle and began to drink.

'Baby formula,' I answered pleasantly 'its what some humans feed their young on. Carlisle theorized that since she was half human, human food would be able to sustain her.'

'Its hardly the most ideal solution,' Carlisle continued 'and it will certainly be more difficult to organize her diet so that she gets all the nutrients she needs, but it also seems to be the only option left'

Aro looked likely to protest, but Sulpicia silenced him with a look 'Thank you Carlisle. You have saved our daughter'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I did my research and baby formula was deffinitly available back then.**


	6. Chapter 6: Screaming

**Chapter Six – Screaming**

**This Chapter is dedicated to my precious computer. Its currently refusing to complete start up, and only half my stories are backed up on USB! *cries* Its done this before, and the problem just went away by itself, but I love my computer and I want it back. Now. I promise that if I get it back I will back everything up on USB immediately, and I can only hope that this dedication will appeal to its better nature. Everything before you belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**-Also, I have the next three chapters uploaded, but the three after that are stuck on afore mentioned computer and I can't remember exactly how I wrote them before. So. Would you prefer me to a) continue to update every 2/3 days and possibly have to wait a little longer if I don't fix things by the time I run out of chapters or b) update every 3/4 days and give myself more time to fix the computer/ rewrite the chapters. What do you think?  
**

**EPOV  
**

One of the less pleasant things about staying in Volterra was the feeding times. All of us looked towards them with dread. It seemed that no matter where you went in the castle, vampiric hearing made it impossible to escape the sound. That didn't stop me trying though.

It was the first time they had fed since we had returned, and I was wandering the now familiar corridors. I'd just turned into the hallway which lead to the tower, when I heard the distinct sound of someone weeping. Curious, and yet knowing all the time what I would find, I followed the sound, and then the scent, to find a tiny half-vampire sobbing in an alcove off the hall.

'Hey there'

She looked up, eyes red and cheeks wet with tears. 'Hey'

I crouched down to be at her level. 'I hope you don't mind me asking, but aren't _you_ supposed to be in the tower?' I asked, inclining my head down the hallway.

She nodded, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

'So what are you doing down here then?'

'Mummy and Daddy and the others are feeding,' she sniffed ' They leave a guard on the stairs, but I'm all on my own. I don't like being on my own. Not when the screaming starts.'

I nodded. 'So. If there's a guard on the stair how did you get down?'

Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

'I won't tell'

She frowned. 'You won't be able to help it'

How could I have forgotten Aro? 'True.'

She took a deep breath and sighed, 'There's an old laundry shoot from when the castle was occupied by humans. Nobody's ever even paid it any notice 'cos its so small. Its not like anybody could ever fit in it. Anybody but me that is. I climb up and down it when I don't want to get caught'

Whatever I'd been expecting it certainly wasn't _that_. I nodded again.

She looked up at me pleadingly. 'Will you stay with me? Please?'

_Don't get involved!_ I reminded myself harshly. But how are you supposed to look a crying child in the eye and refuse to help her?

I squeezed myself into the alcove beside her. 'I'll stay' I answered, and she hugged me tight.

*************************************

I spoke to Carlisle and he agreed that something had to be done. One day Isabella was going to get caught or hurt herself. So after one of Carlisle's examinations we asked to speak to Aro and Sulpicia out of Bella's ear shot. They were surprised, Sulpicia suspicious, but they agreed.

'Carlisle' prompted Aro when we were far enough down the stairs.

'We've been wondering, Edward and I,' began Carlisle 'about what happens to Bella when you feed'

'She stays in her room'

'Alone?'

'Yes' Sulpicia answered with a look so plain that I didn't need to be able to read thoughts to know what she was thinking.

_What on Earth does this have to do with anything?_

Carlisle nodded. 'I thought so. Have you considered leaving someone with her?'

'Why?' Aro's voice was sharp and he addressed me, not Carlisle. Nevertheless, it was my farther who answered.

'Its fairly common for young children to get lonely. They find being on their own scary. In the absence of other young people, it would be understandable for Bella to feel this more acutely...' Carlisle lied effortlessly, but Aro didn't buy it. I just hoped that he wouldn't be suspicious enough to check our thoughts. '...I really would recommend leaving someone with her.'

Aro continued to eye me carefully. _And you're volunteering are you Edward?_

'No, I am not volunteering'

Sulpicia snapped her head up, alternating her glare between her husband and myself. Placing her palm in her husbands, she sent him a thought _What are you up to Aro? _He pretended not to notice.

'Such a pity, you're one of her favorite people you know...' _I'm sure she'd be ever so pleased..._

I refused to be emotionally black mailed. Besides, Aro was being very careful with his thoughts. I was certain he was hiding something.

'...but if you're sure...' his eyes darted quickly to the side, and I turned to find that a pair of brown eyes had followed us.

'Please Edward' she begged. I kicked myself for relying so much on my extra sense to alert me to the presence of others, but it was too late. I slumped my shoulders in defeat as Aro smiled. How could I say no?


	7. Chapter 7: Human Food

**Chapter Seven – Human Food**

**A/N: Poor Edward, he can't deny Bella anything and he doesn't even know why. *sigh* I'm so mean. There's not really much point to this chapter, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you like reading it.**

**Remember; Edward is all knowing. Alice is all seeing. Stephenie Meyer is all owning.  
**

**EPOV**

Once again, so much for not getting involved. No matter how hard I tried to do the right thing by my family, I just kept dragging them further and further into trouble! Even so, they did not reproach me. My parents worried, certainly, but neither held me to blame. Emmet was beyond caring and Rosalie insisted that she would have done the same - it seemed she'd gotten past her 'hating Bella' phase. I didn't deserve my family.

However, if it wasn't enough that I brought this trouble to my family, my brother and sister insisted that I should not have to babysit alone. Exactly three weeks after the first time, it was Emmet's turn to help babysit. We sat on the floor in the middle of her room playing snap. Bella was winning. Mainly because I was cheating.

If Emmet's thoughts registered a pair before Bella's eyes gave her away, I would jump in and take the pile. If Emmet _didn't_ notice the pair, I'd leave them for Isabella. He knew exactly what I was doing of course, but he didn't seem to mind.

Eventually though, Bella got hungry and Emmet watched in fascination as she fixed her own formula – there was no reason for her not to eat solids, its was just the easiest way to give her all her nutrients. Emmet eyed the bottle skeptically. I heard what he thinking before he said it and shook my head firmly to tell him no – this really wasn't the safest of topics.

He ignored me.'That _can't_ taste any good'

Bella made a face 'You have no idea'

'So why do you drink it then?'

Her expression sobered ' Formula doesn't scream.'

'Neither do elk'

That did it. Bella jumped up, all of a sudden very, _very_ angry. 'How do you know?' she yelled 'Just because you can't understand them doesn't mean their not hurting!' Emmet recoiled in shock and Bella froze. One short moment later she clamped both hands over her mouth and began to bawl. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!' she was crying so hard the words were barely understandable.

I picked her up and glared at Emmet who was still in shock. 'Shhh' I whispered, bouncing her gently 'Its Ok. Its Emmet's fault for being an idiot'

'B- b- but y- you can't h- help it!' she wept into my shoulder. Emmet had finally managed to pull himself together, but still looked perplexed at the idea of trying to comfort a seemingly-two-and-a-half-year-old. He came over and patted her back awkwardly.

'Hey,' his voice was gruff. She looked up at him, but didn't stop crying 'I'm sorry. You were right. _We're_ doing the best _we_ can and I shouldn't of teased you doing _your _best. Lets just forget this ever happened, hey? Still friends?' He held up a hand, which she hi-fived half heatedly, her sobs finally coming to a close.

**********************************

Rosalie had been very impressed with Emmet's 'small-child-cheering-up skills' and I made sure to stay out of their heads for a good while after. Later though, I caught her mulling over Bella's distaste for human food. I didn't get a good look though, since the moment she realized I was monitoring her thoughts she immediately began recounting the days earlier activities with Emmet.

When Rosalie starts daydreaming, I get out of there as fast as possible. Seriously, Emmet thinking of Rosalie was bad enough, but when _Rosalie_ was imagining being with _Emmet_ – now that I really _didn't_ need to hear.

I knew better than to ask where she was going that evening.

*********************************

All was revealed the next day when Rosalie presented Bella with a small block of what appeared to be a sweet, brown, sticky substance. I watched as Bella nibbled cautiously at one end, before breaking into a wide smile and throwing her arms happily around Rosalie's legs.

'What is that stuff?' Asked Emmet incredulously.

Rosalie grinned. ' The bane of every parent's existence; Chocolate.'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**A/N: Computer panic over, my hard drive isn't dead, the connections are just loose. Seriously, I tried reinstalling the operating system and it told me hard drive was dead! *cries*, but then I thumped it and its better now, starts up with zero issues. Needless to say, everything is backed up now. Yay! This baby only has to last me another year anyway, so yes. Panic averted.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cottontail

**Chapter Eight : Cottontail**

**A/N: Here is some Italian for your edification: Padre=Father and Cara=Dear. Bella's parents prefer her to speak in Italian and it being her native tongue, she also thinks in it. Unfortunately though, I don't know any and I presume that most of you readers don't know much either (please don't bite my head off if you do). At any rate, whenever you see a few token Italian words, unless otherwise specified we are going to **_**pretend**_** that the characters are speaking/thinking in Italian.**

**All characters but the last belong to Stephenie Meyer. The last character belongs to Beatrix Potter (I rescued her from Mr McGregor).**

**EPOV**

Inevitably it became time for us to leave again and, inevitably it was worse than before. Bella found out and climbed down her shoot to beg us not to leave. We were packing up our things when she came hurtling through the doorway.

'Please don't go! Please don't go!' she wrapped her arms around my legs and balled into my knees 'Your my best friends! Please, please, _please_!'

I didn't know what to say. We _had_ to go, I had no intentions of becoming a permanent member of the Volturi.

Carlisle came to the rescue, placing a hand on her shoulder and bobbing down to her level, 'I'm sorry Isabella, but we have to. I know this makes you sad, but its necessary. We'll be back for another visit soon enough'

She sniffed and nodded before running off.

***************************************

After that there was a fair amount of shouting. Bella's attempt to make us stay had given away her secret 'tunnel' and Sulpicia wasn't happy. She had the chute bricked up at once. Bella was truly trapped in the tower now. At least Chelsea would be taking over my role of Bella-Sitting, feeding after the others. That was something at least.

Regardless, I still felt incredibly guilty. The whole time we were leaving, my mind was completely fixated on a way to help fix things.

***************************************

**Sulpicia's POV**

The Cullens had left again and I couldn't be happier. Much as we needed the doctor's help, his family was getting far too close to my little Isabella. I was none too happy about the prospect of her spending time alone with Chelsea – she and my husband shared far too many secrets – but it was far better than the Cullens. Should Carlisle's services ever be made redundant, I would not hesitate to cut his family away from my Bella forever.

"Mamma?" My precious angel looked up from her story. "What does the ocean look like?"

I glanced at the book she was reading – Robinson Crusoe. "Isabella, where did you get that?"

"Emmet gave it to me before they left"

"You know I don't like you reading such complicated novels. Why don't you read one of your other books?"

"But Mamma, their boring and I've read them all. I don't like picture books!...'

"No whining Isabella."

She sighed, "Yes Mamma"

I smiled at my little girl. "Now. How about we do some painting and I'll show you what the ocean looks like?"

"Ok!" she jumped up and ran to her paint box. I helped her with her art smock, making sure there was no part of her between her ankle and neck which was not covered, and lay a protective sheet on the ground. If there was anyway for stray bits of paint to make it past our precautions I'd like to know about it. There was never to be any mess in my treasure's room.

As Bella began taking her paints out I heard a pair of footsteps ascending the stairs of the tower. I ignored them, whoever it was could wait. Moments later, my husband entered the room followed by Chelsea. He seemed exceptionally pleased with himself. I touched his hand.

_What has happened?_

He merely gestured towards Chelsea. I grimaced before noticing that she held something in her hands, that there was a heart beat other than my daughter's in the room.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as Padre and Chelsea entered my room. Padre seemed particularly happy, though Chelsea looked bored. I hugged my Padre's legs and waited to see what would happen. To my surprise he knelt down and handed me a letter. I recognized the handwriting at once and my heart ached a little, I missed the Cullens already. Still, as I read the note, I couldn't help but smile.

Cara Isabella,

We're _all_ so _very_ sorry that we were unable to stay with you. Here is a friend to keep you company in our absence.

Missing you always,

Edward

I looked up again questioningly and then Chelsea knelt beside me, handing me a white, fluffy,_ terrified_ looking baby rabbit. The bunny was absolutely adorable and seemed to like me a whole lot more than it had Chelsea. It was the first time I'd seen an animal up close and I smiled even wider. I had a friend! A friend that would never leave me! A friend that was as warm as I! And best of all, a friend that I could share my secrets with and not have worry about Padre finding out!

I stroked its fur as I tried to come up with a name. My first choice was Crusoe, but then I remembered how much Mamma didn't like the book. I remembered back to my picture stories, trying to come up with a name to please my mother....

"I think I'll name you...Cottontail. Cottontail Volturi"

**Now, if your one of the once eleven, now fifty-five visitors who have read chapter five but not chapter four could you please tell me why? Is the title off putting? Are you having trouble accessing the page? The number keeps rising and its really confusing me.**


	9. Chapter 9: Alice and Jasper

**Chapter Nine: Alice and Jasper**

**A/N: I'd like to apologize in advance for how short the next few chapters are. Chapter Thirteen is currently three pages if that is any consolation.**

**EPOV  
**

Not long after leaving Volterra, our family was the subject of one of the stranger occurrences of vampiric history. It was definitely a surprise, but even so, I'd known something was wrong before I so much as parked the car.

Emmett and I had been hunting out of state, and as such had been gone for a while. When we came back, the thoughts of our family were accompanied by those of two strangers, and _everyone_ was keeping careful control over the contents of their mind.

I warned Emmett to be on his guard. He nodded and jumped out to open the garage door for me. As I drove in and parked, I noticed that besides the family cars, the garage was filled with boxes which were, on closer inspection, filled with my possessions. I wondered vaguely what I could possibly have done to make Esme _this_ upset. After a long glance with Emmett, we cautiously entered the house.

Inside our family sat waiting for us in the living room. Carlisle looked bemused, Esme a little stressed and Rosalie was smirking. Across from them sat the two strangers. One, a tall blond male, covered in battle scars which caused Emmet to let out a low growl in warning. He tensed, but otherwise paid no mind to the threat. The other vampire was a tiny female with short spiky hair. She grinned from ear to ear and was practically bouncing in her seat. Both had golden eyes.

Esme was in front of me in an instant and wrapped me up in a big hug. _I'm sorry about this, I really am, but there wasn't really any stopping Alice and they have been through such a lot to find us...I'm already working on extending the house I promise._I gave her a look of complete and utter confusion.

Emmet seemed to be reflecting my mood. 'Will someone please explain what exactly is going on her?' He asked in exasperation.

The small happy vampire decided this was her cue to talk. 'Hi Emmet! Hi Edward! I'm really sorry about your room and all, but Jasper and I needed one and yours has the best view so...'

'Alice, perhaps I better explain' The tall, sober one cut her off. He turned towards us. 'My name is Jasper and this is my wife Alice. Alice has visions of the future and saw your family in ours so we came looking. We've only be trying to find you for about a year though, so apparently you're a lot easier to find than I was'

'Considerably' agreed Alice 'and don't worry, Esme's building you a new room and it will be absolutely lovely.' She nodded vigorously.

Emmet still looked confused and Rosalie grinned at him 'They stole Edwards room' she explained, causing him to erupt into bouts of laughter.

I just rolled my eyes and redirected my attention to what Carlisle was telling me.

_We've already invited them to stay, but if you can hear something that you perceive as a threat..._

I concentrated on the new comers. They were odd, certainly - even Alice's thoughts were odd. But neither thought anything to suggest that they were less than genuine.

Instead of answering Carlisle's prompt directly, I turned to the new comers. 'Its a pleasure to meet you both.'

Jasper gave a small smile, but Alice jumped up and flew over to hug me tightly. 'I'm so happy! We're going to be great friends!'


	10. Chapter 10: Meanwhile,

**Chapter Ten : Meanwhile,**

**A/N: Unfortunately we have to say goodbye to our beloved main characters, just for this chapter. I promise they'll be back soon. **

**For those of you who are interested, all dialogue in this chapter shall be 'conducted in Spanish' *cough* *cough*.**

**Disclaimer: For once, these characters are mine. On the other hand, their entire species and universe is the property of Stephenie Meyer, so I think she gets the credit.**

**Neutral POV**

It was just after sunset in down town Mexico City. A cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of the construction site of what was soon to be the tallest building in Latin America.

The figure had come far, and did not feel secure in his current surroundings. Still, he was expected, and that _surely_ offered _some_ protection. He shook his head, as if to clear away the fear, and reminded himself that if death did await him here, it would be far more pleasant than what he would find at home should he leave without completing his mission.

He ran down an alley way, following his nose, searching for the others whom he knew were here. As he rounded the corner, he found himself surrounded almost instantly by five hostile looking vampires. Each was crouched, ready to spring. He struggled to keep his own posture relaxed and nonthreatening, he stood no chance in such a situation.

After a long moment, one of the vampires relaxed and stepped forward.

'Who are you? And what are you doing in our territory?' she asked coldly

The figure bowed. 'My name is Ilie. I come on behalf of my masters and creators. They had an arrangement with your predecessor. I was sent to see if that bargain still stands'

She narrowed her eyes, sizing him up, considering, 'It is true that our coven once had a bargain with yours.....I wonder though, if we would be remembered after the time of our usefulness had past. What assurances would we have that your promises would be kept?'

'It is true that we have no way to assure you of our good intentions, you have no truth teller and it is doubtful you would believe one were I able to supply it. I put this to you however, what can be done once can easily be done again. If we were to go back on our word we would live in constant fear of your coven allying to out enemies and seeking revenge. My masters might be willing to take risks, but they are not stupid'

She seemed to find this a satisfactory answer and extended her hand. The figure took it. Moments later, the street was empty of vampires and Ilie was racing home to inform his masters.

* * *

**If you think you know whats going to happen, please tell me via a pm or review. To tell the truth, I'd prefer pm in case you get it right, but if a few people give different theories via review, it won't really matter - and I'm a sucker for reviews, so choose whatever. I won't tell you if you're right or not, but it will affect how I write chapter twenty, so _please_ share your theories.  
**

**Tee Hee! I finally get to post this chapter. Seriously, I've been looking forward to this since I wrote it - about the time I posted chapter seven. I can't wait to find out what you think will happen.**


	11. Chapter 11: The White Rabbit

**Chapter Eleven: The White Rabbit**

**Disclaimer: Various parts of this story are the respective property of Stephenie Meyer, Walt Disney and Charles Dodgson (Aka; Lewis Carroll).  
**

Months later, I was out hunting with my newest brother when a frustrated scream stopped us in our tracks.

'Alice' he whispered, and suddenly he was sprinting back to the house with me just a pace behind.

We returned to find Alice sitting on the couch, head in her hands and Esme rubbing her back while the rest of the family stood cautiously around her. Jasper was by her side in an instant, taking her face between his hands.

'Whats wrong sweet heart?'

She smiled weakly 'Its nothing Jazz, I'm just frustrated is all. You didn't need to worry'

'Whats frustrating you Alice?'

She stood and started pacing. 'Its just so _strange_, you know? I keep seeing this white rabbit running around in a castle. I get the impression its supposed to be _here_, but _why_ I don't know – there are plenty of rabbits in the world. Its so annoying! I mean, its _jus_t a _rabbit!_ And I can't figure out why I'm seeing it, because the darn thing keeps disappearing!'

My jaw dropped, but Jasper smirked – I was too shocked to hear why.

'What!?' Alice demanded of her husband.I only half paid attention as her eyes glazed over and she punched him. He smiled further.

'Just don't go following it down any rabbit holes, 'kay Alice?' she scowled at him before catching my expression, drawing the attention of the others to me.

'What is it Edward?' asked Carlisle.

'I know whats causing the problem with Alice's visions' I whispered, looking round at each of my family 'Its Bella. When we left last time, I sent her a pet rabbit so she'd still have a friend. Its her shield, Alice can see the rabbit, but she can't see Bella so the rabbit keeps disappearing...'

He thought that over. 'Its an interesting idea Edward, but I would have thought Alice would be unaffected by Bella's shield. After all, its not a mind orientated gift...'

'Ok, lets just back track for a minute here' Alice interrupted with a look of profound confusion. 'Who on Earth is Bella?'

I sighed. 'The half-vampire princess of the Volturi' Jasper raised an eye brow 'I know, it sounds ridiculous, but that's who she is'

_Your lying._

'No Jasper, I'm not lying'

'Then why haven't you mentioned this before?' Jasper was suspicious and angry. His thoughts were filled with tension and fear that we would somehow get into a tangle with the Volturi, putting Alice in danger. Clearly the vampire 'royalty' was a touchy subject so far as Jasper was concerned. He was starting to regret having come here....

Alice's cry made me cease monitoring Jasper's thoughts and switch my attention to her's – a vision of Alice and Jasper leaving our family.

'NO! No Jasper I won't go! I won't! You can't make me' If she'd been human, I'm sure she would have burst into tears. In an instant, she was up the stairs and slamming the door to their (_my_) room.

**Ahhhh! What will happen? Will our favorite Empath and Seer leave the Cullens? Or will Alice convince Jasper to stay and brave the dangers? Find out in the next installment of Sulpicia's Treasure!**

**On a more serious note though, I really hope that this chapter wasn't too 'The Bold and The Beautiful' for you. I've had a terrible time trying to make it believable. Please let me know if you think this or any other chapter is lacking in some way.  
**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Down The Rabbit Hole

**Chapter Twelve:** **Down the Rabbit Hole**

**A/N: I am so,_ so_ sorry for the delay in putting this chapter up. It's been a really busy week for me, but I promise I haven't been slacking off. I've written two new chapters, woven in another layer of plot to fix up a problem I was going to have later down the track and re-planned the rest of the story around said layer. Of course, this meant I couldn't post this chapter because I needed to make sure it would be consistent with what was coming up soon. The story is also going to end up a few chapters longer than I intended which you can either take as a good or bad thing, you choose. So yes, sorry for the delay, especially after my pathetic attempt at a cliffy. I will do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
**

**EPOV**

'I don't see any trouble Jasper. No danger and certainly not me becoming one of them!'

'Only because he doesn't know about you Alice, if we leave now at least we'll be able to hide. I won't let you come to harm!'

Alice and Jasper had been arguing for an entire week running. There was no concept of 'lets sleep on it' for vampires. It was awful to watch, already they felt like family. If they were to leave now it would be like taring our family in two. I knew they felt the same. I could hardly bare to listen to Esme's pained thoughts, I hated to think what her emotions were to Jasper. His fear for Alice must have been great if he were willing to go through that.

At first, this was confusing. When Jasper had told his story, it had involved several close escapes from the Volturi. Despite this, his thoughts had been filled with nothing but respect and admiration for the Italian ruling class. His sudden fear seemed at odds with this. Until now.

When Jasper had proclaimed that he wouldn't let Alice come to harm, his thoughts were focused completely on what he expected would happen should they find out about her. Alice was a free spirit. No matter the honor a place in the guard would entail, she would not willingly bind herself to such a place. In Jasper's mind, he saw Aro offering Alice a role and her declining. He doubted the Volturi would take kindly to rejection, he feared the danger this would put Alice in.

I groaned. I knew that this would have happened even if I hadn't formed such an attachment to Isabella. I knew that the moment Jasper found out about our connection to the Vampire Royalty, he would have reacted this way. Yet, somehow, I still felt responsible. I struggled to find a way to fix things. I didn't want to lose my siblings.

At the start of the eighth day I asked Carlisle to call a family meeting. I stood awkwardly before my family, wondering how to begin.

'Get on with it then!' grumbled Emmet. I glared at him, but began.

'There's been a lot of conflict in this family lately over the threat posed by our association with the Volturi. I'll be the first to admit that Jasper's fears are valid. Aro has tried to recruit me many times and I think we all know how he would react to Alice. Further more, there is no keeping her existence from him as he will surely find out from someones thoughts the next time we meet. Also, if we were all to disappear at this stage they would send Demetri to find us. However, I do not think that our family needs to split.' Jasper looked like he would object, but I hurried on.

'I ask you if there would be any difference in outcome if Alice and Jasper were to remain here during our trips to Volterra and await our return compared to their leaving our family altogether'

'They would know where to look' argued Jasper.

'Granted' I agreed. 'But Alice would surely see them coming and I would continuously scan their thoughts during our stay and try to warn you if I saw something coming. For example, as a signal, I could decide to burn Esme's flower garden...'

I trailed off as my mother's wrathful thoughts entered my skull.

_Don't even think about it young man!_

'Clearly that is not a decision I would make lightly.' I continued. We all waited with baited breath as Alice's eyes glazed over. The fate of our family rested on this vision. We gasped in sync at what we saw.

_Alice and Jasper staying behind as we left for Volterra, Jasper watching over Alice as she constantly scanned the future for danger, Alice's head snapping up in fear. Alice and Jasper making a run for it, but being surrounded by a grouping of Vampires, being taken prisoner. Their shock as they realized that this grouping was not the Volturi..._

Alice hurriedly made a new decision.

_Alice and Jasper leaving now, running and hiding, keeping to the shadows and staying away from others of our kind. We watched as they ran from place to place, as their enemy closed in. Once again they were taken captive._

We exchanged mutual looks of horror, clearly Alice had been so focused on observing the outcomes of staying with us that she had missed the other decisions being made around us. Jasper looked disappointed 'It didn't help then?'

'That's not it' whispered Alice 'There is a danger. A new danger, I've been so distracted I didn't see it forming...'

'What is it?' Demanded Jasper, leaning forward like everybody else.

'Staying behind isn't an option' she returned 'Leaving isn't an option. If we follow either path we'll be kidnapped and held prisoner by another coven.'

Jasper swore, and I was suddenly bombarded with flashes of his memories of the south – there was only one reason he could think of for forcing people into a coven. I struggled to block out the carnage, instead focusing on Alice as she once again scanned the futures which involved our family remaining whole, even on its trips to Volterra. Safe.'

Alice breathed a sigh of relief which I echoed. 'If we stay together we're fine – or at least we have a chance of staying safe. The risks the Volturi pose are still there, but its much better than the certainty involved with leaving.' Jasper nodded and Alice turned her attention to the rest of the family who had been quiet for some time now ' I also think we should leave hear as soon as possible. Mabey we could stay with the other family you mentioned? There's safety in numbers and I'd very much like to meet them...'

'Of course,' whispered Carlisle and Esme together, holding hands. Their thoughts were a mixture of concern for the new danger and happiness that the family would remain together.

Emmet was watching Alice suspiciously, her latest words had suggested that the risk wasn't restricted only to herself and Jasper. He opened his mouth to say so, but she saw his question and interrupted. 'Yes Emmet, there is a threat to the rest of the family, but I don't see anyone else being taken captive, merely forced to join the ranks of the other coven. It seems they only want Jasper and I as prisoners'

Emmet raised an eyebrow.

'I don't know why, the visions are blurry and indistinct. However, I do know this. Its not the Volturi, and they arn't prepared to take on a large group. If we avoid being separated, staying in groups of three and four or keeping everyone together, the visions disapear entirely....and on that note, I'd like to make another suggestion, if I may.'

Carlisle nodded for her to procede.

'You said there was another family like us, in Denali. I think we should meet up with them. The larger the group, the safer we are - and the easeir it will be to stay in large enough groups to avoid attack.'

'Then that's what we'll do' affirmed Carlisle 'Although, I feel that we should deal with our other dangers before hand. I propose getting ready to move now and making and visiting Volterra before we leave for Denali.'

The family nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: S'if I'd make Alice and Jasper leave. What would we ever do without them?**


	13. Chapter 13: Courtyard

**Chapter Thirteen: Courtyard**

**Timeline: Midway through the year of 1950**

**A/N: This chapter has been the hardest to write so far. I hope you like it. I also hope I don't incur bad luck by posting it on a Friday.  
**

**EPOV**

I barely recognized her when next we met. Now eighteen months old, Bella had the look of a five year old and eyes that seemed older than even those of my siblings.

********************************

**Sulpicia's POV**

In the heart of Volterra castle is a small paved courtyard. It had been closed up since the invention of the aeroplane, the last thing we needed was some idiot thinking it was safe to go out there during the day and be caught sparkling by the humans. Only recently had the door been unbricked and a guard placed constantly upon the door. _Now_, there had been a porch put up covering a quarter of the courtyard. _Now_, the pave stones were covered in chalk and a few small pot plants were placed in a corner. _Now_, the courtyard belonged to my treasure.

I watched her happily from the shadows as she drew with her chalk. Every stone on the floor and walls had been covered with images. The floor showed a myriad of images, faces, swirls of colour, a dream scape. The walls on the other hand, were like a carefully planned landscape with trees and mountains and an ocean in the distance. Every time it rained, the colours would be washed away and my treasure would replace them. She was gifted, my darling.

Always by her feet hopped Cottontail. She bent laughing to pick up her pet and I curled my lip with distaste at the rabbit. I merely tolerated it for the smile it brought to my daughter's face and longed for the day its life would naturally come to an end. Not only was it a constant distraction, but also a reminder of _them_.

I had not been happy the day they came back, with two new additions no less! My angel had gone running to them, hugging those she knew and thanking Edward shyly for her rabbit. The small one named Alice had practically jumped on my treasure! That was certainly one friendship which didn't need to develop. And all the while Chelsea stood by and watched, smirking at Edward. The boy in question just glared back at her as if trying to figure out the reason for her look, ridiculous since he was a mind reader. I removed my treasure from their presence as soon as I was able. I would make sure they spent as little time with her as possible during this latest visit.

******************************

**EPOV**

I paced the room our family had been given as I waited for the Volturi to feed. It was agreed that only Alice and I would go – if more than two of us were there at once, an equal number of the guard had to be present also and we wanted privacy. Bella was perceptive, there was no way we could keep secrets from her without blatantly refusing to answer, without significantly wounding our friendship. We would tell her and we couldn't afford to have Aro's minions overhear. Even so, I had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to go so well and my siblings weren't exactly helping.

Rose and Jasper weren't happy. Aro had taken one look at Jasper's scar riddled body and forbidden him from going anywhere near Bella. It seemed he shared the same view as his wife on at least one member of the Cullen family. Jasper hadn't liked letting Alice out of his sight when she'd gone with the rest of us to greet Bella. He was even less happy about the idea of her in the tower with only me for protection. Alice simply brushed off his concerns. She wanted to meet Bella and nothing, least of all her husband, was going to stop her. Rosalie, on the other hand, was just plain jealous.

After what seemed to be an age, Chelsea came to escort us to the tower. She took us as far as Bella's door before she retreated, leaving two others of the guard on the stairs behind us. I opened the door, but nodded to Alice to take the lead. 'Ladies first,'

I'd hoped that by letting Alice go ahead of me it would push the focus onto her. Alice was desperate to be friends, but Bella was insufferably shy and when Alice had 'attacked' her the previous day she'd become even more scared. I needn't have bothered. The moment I walked in the door, I was tackled by an adorable vampire hybrid who didn't look like she was going to stop hugging me any time soon. I decided to give it one more go and bent down to whisper in Bella's ear 'Why don't you introduce Cottontail to Alice?'

This, apparently, was the correct method. Distracted by the need to attend the needs of her pet, she forgot to be scared of Alice. Within just a few short minutes, both of them were side by side petting the rabbit as if they had known each other all their lives. I began to hope that this visit would go well after all, these thoughts were crushed when Bella looked up at me once more.

'How long will you be staying for?'

I glanced at Alice, this was a question I'd hoped she wouldn't ask. I sighed and squeezed her shoulder gently. 'Not long I'm afraid. A week at most'

Her face fell and my insides revolted against causing such an innocent child pain. Here she was a prisoner just as much as a daughter, and I could tell that there was little to make her smile. I looked toward the ceiling, wondering how to explain.

_Let me tell her_.I shook my head, but she insisted.

_Its my fault, I should be the one to explain._ I didn't like Alice taking the blame. It wasn't her fault. Aro and his cold heart were to blame for this. Still, if it made my sister feel better, who was I to say no?

Alice sighed and scratched cottontail behind the ears. A few moments later, she turned on the bed so that she was facing Bella, petting cottontail all the while.

'Bella?' she began, her words barely a whisper. The girl looked up and Alice continued 'You know how your father likes to..._hire _vampires with special talents?'

Bella nodded, understanding completely. 'He can be very persuasive, can't he?' her mouth was twisted into a grimace which gave her words a deeper meaning.

'Exactly' Alice agreed 'Well...I have a special talent. One that we think he would do almost anything to get'

'Like Edward?' _That_ caught my attention.

'What do you mean like me?'

Bella looked at me as if I were mad 'Oh come on. You have to see how hard he's been trying to get you! He's asked you practically a hundred times, and every time your family visits he has Chelsea working away at the bonds you share with them, trying to get you to stay. If you'd been in any other coven you'd have joined years ago. Padre probably would have gone to even greater lengths if it weren't for the fact that he needs Carlisle's full cooperation.' She said all of this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, but her words about Chelsea were complete news to me – I hadn't even noticed – and something else she'd said...

'If I'd been part of any other coven?'

Bella grinned 'Carlisle's always saying that your diet of animal blood makes it possible for you to form stronger family ties.'

I tried not to ponder too heavily on Bella's observations just then. Later I would give them my full attention, but right now there were more important concerns. I nodded to Alice, indicating that she should continue.

'Sort of like Edward, although we're worried that he might be willing to go to even greater lengths to get me. We think it might be safer if he just doesn't find out, which means we can't risk him to reading any of our thoughts. The longer we stay here the greater the risk.'

Bella nodded, but her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. I'd noticed her heart rate increase slightly and she found it difficult to speak now. 'Your not like Jane or Alec are you?' she wondered warily.

Alice smiled and shook her head 'No, nothing like Jane or Alec.'

This seemed to cheer Bella up considerably. 'Don't worry, your secret is safe with me'

We didn't argue with that. It was safer with her than anyone else.

Bella turned her attention back to me. 'And _please_ be careful'

'Careful?'

She nodded ferverantly 'Everyone always assumes that Jane is Padre's most dangerous weapon, but she isn't. Its Chelsea, Edward, you have to believe me. Chelsea is the one you have to worry about. Please, _please_, be careful'

**********************************

On the day of our departure Jasper was finally allowed in the same room as Bella while we said our goodbyes. Even so, he kept his distance. Sulpicia's murderous gaze

never left him for a moment and his talent warned him that her tolerance was dangerously low. He stood casually at the very back of the hall and tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

I rolled my eyes at Sulpicia's bigoted suspicion. Aro had already ensured that Jasper posed no threat to their daughter. I had been shocked by the move myself, instead of her usual position next to Aro, Renata was hovering protectively over Bella.

As the child in question hugged us all good bye, Aro asked another of the questions we'd been dreading. 'When will you return?'

As he spoke, I looked over to the demon twins who were currently flanking him, covering for Renata. Each was waring a smug expression which made my skin crawl, but in light of my recent warning, it was Chelsea who bothered me most. Chelsea, who never took her eyes of my face during the whole encounter. I began to wonder what tied Chelsea to Aro.

Carlisle warned Aro that we were currently experiencing family difficulties and would not be able to return for at least another year. I prayed the entire time that he would not think to check the true reason for our unavailability.


	14. Chapter 14: Time Passes

**Chapter 14: Time passes**

**A/N: This chapter is a personal favorite. I hope you like it.  
**

**BPOV**

It was the morning after my third birthday and I woke early to Cottontail nibbling on my ear. It tickled, and I pushed her off me gently. According to the clock on my wall, it was seven am. I was supposed to get up at eight and my parents never bothered me before then. Thanks to Cottontail, I always woke up early and I was glad. The time I was supposed to be sleeping was the only time I was left alone.

I leaned carefully against my bed head and reached for the catch that would open the secret compartment hidden within. Next, I withdrew my special sketch book. I had many sketch books, but this was the one which Mamma and Padre must never find. While the others were filled with drawings of the sky, of trees and birds, of butterflies and other things I would never see, this one was dedicated solely to the most precious image in my memory. Edward Cullen.

I might have only been three years old, but I looked and felt eleven. And, like any normal eleven year old, I was completely head over heels in love with my very first crush.

My head warned me against it. I knew that my infatuation would almost certainly be fleeting. I knew that Edward was now 50 years old and could have absolutely no interest in a plain, boring, freakish little kid like me. I knew all this, but I couldn't stop my heart contracting every time I thought of his return. I couldn't resist attempting to capture his face on paper every time I got the chance, even if I never got it right.

I hurried quickly to my desk and picked up my pencils before returning to my bed. I always drew here, my right hand holding the pencil and my left stroking Cottontail. I would continue till 7:55, it took me exactly four minutes to put everything away. But today it went wrong. At 7:58 there was a knock on my door and I only just got the sketch book away before, at 7:59, the door opened to admit my padre.

"Good morning Isabella" he greeted me

"Good morning Padre"

"Busy?" he asked, eyes lingering on my bed head, the pencils, and my lack of sketchbook..

"No" I replied, innocently enough, but I was undone by my blush. He smirked.

"Well, its time to get up for another beautiful morning sleepy head" He smiled wider and his eyes darted back to the bedhead before he glided back out the door. I remained, stunned and staring.

He couldn't _know_.

Could he?

**On the other side of the world; EPOV**

Vampires are naturally solitary creatures. Our diet of animal blood makes it easier for us to form family bonds, but ten vampires in one place is still a lot to bear. Especially when the vast majority consist of perfect couples. Even more so when the remaining three insist on trying to seduce you.

At least Kate and Irina were less persistent than another certain someone.

I groaned as a heavy weight crashed into my back, sending me tumbling face first into the snow. The weight made no effort to prevent her limbs from getting twisted up with mine. I struggled to disentangle myself and keep my composure. I refused to be less than a gentleman.

"Tanya? Do you really think this is the time? We're hiding out from a group of hostile strangers intent on kidnapping for goodness sake!"

"No time like the present Edward," she returned cheerfully "You don't want to die a virgin do you?" In the trees, just out of site, Emmet let out a loud laugh. I assumed the following thump was Rosalie smacking him over the head.

"The thought doesn't evoke quite the same horror that you seem to think it should."

"Ah Edward, so young, so naïve. You'll understand one day." She patted my shoulder gently before me a coy grin. "Of course, if you'd like to understand a little sooner, you know where to find me" She winked quickly, then sprinted back to the house where her sisters were waiting.

I followed after Rose and Emmett. Much as the company was annoying, it wasn't safe to be alone.

As if echoing my sentiments, Jasper's voice flew across the snow, calling us home. We returned to find Alice staring off into space, eyes set on the future. Her lips moved as she murmured unconsciously, "Too unclear...can't see...somethings getting in the way...."

I blocked out her physical voice, concentrating instead on her thoughts...

**Neutral POV**

**In another part of the ****continent****;** two women stood uncomfortably together, each bending over the table on which was spread a map. Their task would require meticulous planning if it were to succeed and they had spent far too long as enemies for either to fully trust the other. It didn't help that what they were currently planning was the reverse of what they were used to. It was a strange task indeed; Maximum disruption, at minimal risk. They didn't have long to plan. Their alliance could crumble at any moment and that was the greatest risk of all.

**Further north;** Illie was tracking. Despite his youth (he was only a decade old), he was most trusted of all by his masters and sent in the lead of this important mission. He avoided covens, preferring to follow lone nomads and mated pairs. His followers were less disciplined than he, and small groupings were safer.

**The most southern point;** was occupied by the cruelest of them all, though even he paled in comparison to their masters. He'd taken over a fortress and paced its corridors now. He stopped, briefly, at a cell in the dungeon where a woman cried out in complete agony. He smiled, it wouldn't be long now, and turned away with good humor to continue observing his domain.

**Back in Denali, EPOV**

I pondered the visions in silence as the family looked on, searching Alice's thoughts to see if they made more sense to her. No luck. Four strange vampires. Two females bent over a table, one male tracker and another male who disgracefully watched a woman writhing in agony with a smile on his face. This last vision was the most fuzziest. What could it mean? Surely the woman in the last was being changed, but why the bars? What did any of the visions mean?

Brooding over it would do no good. No more information would come to light from running over it again. I sat down at the piano and began to play, leaving Alice to explain what she saw to the others. However there was one more vision left to come and I watched, fascinated, as a small white rabbit nibbled a hole in a carrot. A half second later, the vision was gone.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering, the ten vampires consist of the Cullens and the three Succubi. I have something else in mind for Carmen and Eleazer, and (to my knowledge) we never were told _when_ they joined Tanya's coven.**


	15. Chapter 15: PANIC!

**Chapter Fifteen: Panic**

**Disclaimer: According to international copyright law, Stephenie Meyer is officially the only person allowed to use the characters. In practice, she doesn't really seem to mind too much about us borrowing them. Besides, if it weren't for fanfiction, Midnight Sun would never have been (partially) written. Despite this, if we don't acknowledge her ownership, Stephenie might get a little annoyed, so here it is; Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters you see here. Except Cottontail. The rabbit belongs to Beatrix Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Like every morning, I woke early to Cottontail nibbling on my ear. And, like every morning I sighed deeply. I no longer had the heart to draw in the mornings. It had been two whole years since the Cullens had visited. I missed them all terribly – especially Edward. It now seemed that my infatuation had _not_ been temporary. I was currently thirteen, to all intents and purposes, but I was no less in love with Edward than the year before.

I sat up and stroked Cottontail fondly, wondering vaguely when the Cullens would visit again. Time probably didn't seem nearly so long to them. I considered faking an illness to force they're return, but discarded it quickly. I'd never been physically ill in my life, I doubted my parents would believe me if I tried it. Sighing, I swung my legs out of bed – and screamed.

There was no need to fake. I _did_ need medical attention.

**Sulpicia POV**

I paced the floor of the chamber obsessively. I was in a foul mood. Over a day. My treasure had locked herself away in her room for over a day. We had called the Cullens urgently, her sobs were clearly audible and the smell of blood crept past the doorway. Something was very wrong, and that frightened me. If she was sick, or hurt, if something happened to her, if we were to _lose_ her....that was not acceptable.

The Cullens had taken 40 hours to get here. An impressive feat, but not quick enough. My Bella was in trouble.

But now, even now that they were here it was to no avail. She wouldn't allow Carlisle through the door either. This was bad this was very bad.

The sound of footsteps racing up the stairs distracted me, followed by a knock on my door. I opened it quickly, hopefully.

Beyond was one of the guard. He wore a medium dark gray cloak, not one of the highest ranked, but not so lowly as to be unacceptable to my presence. Eleazar, his name was.

'My lady, ' he began. 'your daughter...'

'Yes? Has she come out? Has she let anyone in?'

He grimaced, 'No my lady, but she has offered a compromise. She says that she would be prepared to allow entrance to Rosalie and Alice Cullen...' he broke off as my mouth pressed into a hard line. Jealousy burned a whole in the pit of my stomach. My daughter was suffering, but it was not I she asked for. No, it was the Cullen children.

I tried to remain rational, reminding myself of the blood, that she was probably afraid. To no avail, of course. She was_ mine_, any attachment she felt to others was unacceptable.

Still, her suffering had to end.

I sighed in defeat and nodded, waving my hand to dismiss the guard.

**BPOV**

I was scared. I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. There was something very wrong with me, and I couldn't ask anyone for help. Not my Mamma, not Padre.

It was too dangerous, they had little control at the best of times – I'd heard the screaming. Suddenly my family was the greatest threat posed to my life, and that was hard to get my head around.

They were scared too, I could tell. They called Carlisle, hoping he could help, but when he asked to come in, I couldn't allow that either. The reason this time was different, pure mortification held me back.

I sobbed into my knees, I was going to die, I was sure of it. I knew who I wanted to come, but I was an idiot if I didn't think there would be serious repercussions in asking Esme for help. My family was all too happy to kill to get things to go there way, I knew what had happened to my Aunt Didyme, even if my Uncle Marcus didn't. This thought made the tears fall even faster, I didn't want to die.

In desperation, I thought that maybe Mamma's spite would be tempered enough by her gratitude that it might be safe to ask for someone else. Not Esme, that would be going too far, but maybe someone else. Two someone elses.

**Sulpicia POV**

Two days had now passed since my treasure locked herself away from me. Two days that seemed longer than a millennium. I opened the door once more, and four people filed in, followed by four of the guard. My husband wrapped his arms tenderly about me, while Carlisle and his daughters stood against the opposite wall.

'Well?' I hissed impatiently.

'Well, ' the small, spiky one seemed very awkward.

'Well indeed,' agreed her sister.

I hissed.

The spiky girl took a deep breath and pulled at her fingers, getting ready to tell whatever it was which made them so uncomfortable. Fear, would have been acceptable. Worry would have been acceptable. But awkwardness?

'Well....it would...it would appear that...that...'

'That Bella has begun to menstruate' the blond finished.

My jaw dropped.

**BPOV**

A few hours ago I thought I was going to die. Was terrified even. That was almost laughable. I wanted to die. This was much, much worse than death. I had been forced to sit with not only both my mother and aunt, but also the human receptionist – she being the only person in the castle to have experienced this any time in the last decade – and have The Talk. It was mortifying. If it were possible to die of embarrassment, I would have done so by now – and that would certainly be preferable to living right now. It might not have been so bad if I'd known what was going on _before hand, _but thanks to my little panic attack, not only did I have to put up with all of these new complications, I had to deal with everyone in the castle knowing abut it.

I'm serious. What exactly had I done to deserve this?

I tried to comfort myself, reminded myself that at least the Cullens were back now. At least I got to see them. But it really wasn't working. They hadn't stayed long last time, and the reason for that hadn't changed, never would change. I had to face facts, I would be lucky if I saw the Cullens for a single week out of every few years, for the rest of my existence. Probably, it would be less than that. Maybe one week per decade. And that hurt. A lot.

More than my current embarrassment. More than it had hurt to miss them for the last two years. Worst of all, there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: So, who guessed what was going on in this chapter? Probably all of you, *shrugs*, its one of those things that just _had_ to be included.  
**

**With regards to arrival time, here's my logic. Its about five thousand miles from Alaska to Italy, the aircraft they were most likely to have used was the Douglas DC – 3. It goes at a maximum of 237 miles per hour, with a cruise speed of 150 (but these are the Cullens, so we'll go with the maximum). Its range is about 1000 miles. So thats about 25 hours airtime if they bunny hop. The next 15 hours are for getting to the plane, refuelling and going from the airport to Volterra.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Map

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer holds copyright.**

'Evening Ladies,'

Illie entered the room cautiously. Theoretically, there was no danger to him here. Theoretically, they wouldn't dare harm him now, but theoretically wasn't much good if you were dead. If the two women had fallen out, if they couldn't agree, they would have no more use for him and could easily turn on him. He crossed his fingers that the fact that they hadn't attacked each other was a sign that they weren't hostile. He had no doubt who would win.

'Evening Illie,' replied Maria coolly. Jacinta merely nodded, but Illie relaxed infinitesimally all the same – it could have been a lot worse.

"I trust you have the map?"

The women nodded their assent.

"And you're happy with it?"

They grimaced.

"No," said Jacinta, "but its good enough"

Illie sighed in frustration. "You do realize that once this is over you will be required to stick to it? My masters will ensure your territory. Every vampire on Earth will know it is forbidden to hunt there, but you will have to respect each other's borders. This map is final. There will be no changes to it. Ever. No wars, no power shifts. Should it become apparent that one of you're covens has made a breach, you _will_ be punished."

"We understand" Jacinta replied.

Maria nodded in agreement, "It would be impossible for both of us to be completely satisfied with it, but whats there is acceptable and a fair trade for our security."

"Very well then," Illie held out his hand and Jacinta passed him the map. He took one look at it before stowing it in his bag and turning to leave.

"Oh, and Illie!" Maria called after him "How goes you're current mission?"

He grimaced. "Jasper's being particularly difficult. He and his mate never part from the other members of that twisted coven. We considered trying to pick the others off, making them more vulnerable, but there's too many of them. My army is too small to risk losing any and it is doubtful the Cullens would be any use to us should we capture them. The adventurer has been difficult enough. We're investigating tracking down the other that you mentioned, but we'll give Jasper a couple more tries first. He is far more ideal for our purpose'

The women nodded once again, and Illie fled.

Illie might be only be young for a vampire, but he was important. He had grown up as a servant to his masters, worshiping them for as long as he could remember. He had begged them to change him and proven his strength to them by refusing to cry out when they gave him his wish. The ties in Mexico had been wrought before he was born, but it was Illie who had brought his master's their latest ally, he who had finally made it possible for them to act. Illie was the greatest, the most successful, the hardest working, the most trustworthy of all their disciples and of this he was proud.

Still. He couldn't help but smirk at the map he carried. It would never be used. In spite of this, he carried it carefully. He knew his masters would like to see it, whether it was to be used or not.

**A/N: This was originally going to be chapter twenty, but I moved it forward during my massive rewrite.**

**Also, I am 98% sure that there is no-one in cannon called Jacinta. If I'm wrong, please let me know and I'll change it.  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Jump Rope

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A/N: I love this chapter, but it was incredibly frustrating. I wrote Bella's part first and had little trouble with it. But a week later when I wrote Edward's part out in one long shot, my computer froze the moment I pressed the save button. There was nothing I could do and all but the first three paragraphs were lost. Needless to say, I was not happy.**

**BPOV**

No matter how small a part the Cullens would play in my life, I intended to enjoy every moment we had together. As always, Mamma tried to keep us apart and, as always, Padre opposed her. I don't know what made him stand up for me in this case, normally he would go along with whatever Mamma wanted so far as I was concerned. They always argued whenever the Cullens came, but they also always made up again soon after. I decided not to let it bother me. I got to spend time with my friends, and I would just be grateful for that.

Today was one of the best days we had ever had. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and I were all together in my courtyard with only Chelsea to guard us. I think Padre had finally convinced Mamma that these four wouldn't hurt me. We played jump rope games.

Ordinarily I got bored very easily with children's games, but this was fun. We swung the rope and sang at double time to keep up with vampire jumping pace. Even so, when Edward was jumping to 'I'm a little bumper car' , he 'ran around the corner' three times before we'd even swung the rope around once. I scowled at him and he smiled his crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat. Stupid gorgeous sparkly showoff of a vampire! It just wasn't fair for him to be so perfect!

Next was Emmett's turn. Rosalie and I sang while Edward and Alice swung the rope.

_Down in the Valley where the green grass grows,_

_There sat Emmett pretty as a rose,_

_Up came Rosalie and kissed him on the cheek,_

_How many kisses does he get this week?_

Edward and Alice spun the rope so fast that I couldn't see it. I was suspicious that Emmett wasn't jumping with every spin. Even vampires couldn't _fall_ any faster than a human. I sighed. I wasn't a vampire, and I wasn't human, just some weird hybrid thing. My own biological mother hadn't wanted to stay with me. I was a complete freak, stronger and faster than humans, but unable to keep up with vampires, I didn't fit _anywhere_.

Edward turned to me and smiled, trying to get me to smile with him. Hope swelled in me at his concern. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't mind that I was a freak, maybe he could love me back? Just a little bit? I can only assume that my thoughts were written across my face, because his smile faded and my hope evaporated. I was delusional. He would never see me as more than a friend.

My thoughts were interrupted by Emmet as he finally messed up, cussing his disappointment. Chelsea looked up angrily at him, but it was Rosalie who dealt out the punishment, smacking him over the head.

'Don't swear in front of Bella!'

He pouted. 'But I only got to 564 kisses!'

'You won't get any if you don't behave yourself!'

I rolled my eyes, they could go on like this forever if we let them. 'My turn' I announced, trying to be cheerful. Alice looked at me gratefully, I guess I was right about them bickering forever.

_Miss Bella had a rabbit,_

_She named him Cottontail,_

_She put him in the bathtub,_

_To teach him how to sail,_

_He drank up all the water,_

_He ate up all the soap,_

_He tried to eat the bathtub,_

_But it wouldn't go down his throat._

_Miss Bella called the doctor,_

_Miss Bella called the nurse,_

_Miss Bella called the our Alice,_

_With her alligator purse._

_In came the doctor,_

_In came the nurse,_

_In came our Alice,_

_With her alligator purse._

_Mumps said the doctor,_

_Measels said the nurse,_

_Hiccups said our Alice_

_With her alligator purse_

_Bella punched the doctor,_

_Bella kicked the nurse,_

_Bella thanked our Alice,_

_With her alligator purse...._

**EPOV**

I swung the rope in time with the beat of our rhyme, rather than the overly fast pace we normally set. Bella might be a half vampire, she might be much faster and far more graceful than a human, but we'd found that when she tried to keep up with the rest of us, she tended to get hurt. And even taking her psychotic family out of the equation, Bella getting hurt was not tolerable.

Why did little girls have to grow up? When Bella was smaller, I could think of nothing more pleasant than just sitting with her and Rose or Emmet and talking about whatever came up. But the way she looked at me now, doe eyed and adoring, it made me uncomfortable. I couldn't win. I was trapped between Tanya and a smitten four year old.

I sighed. Everyone went through the pain of an unrequited crush, I just didn't like being the cause of it. Bella had enough to deal with.

As if this weren't enough, my family wasn't exactly helping things. Alice thought it was extremely cute and couldn't understand why I didn't just play along. She didn't seem to comprehend that she was affectively asking me to toy with Bella's feelings, and that was something I would _never_ do. She was too important.

Emmett found it extremely hilarious, and took full advantage of his ability to tease me without having to actually having to verbalize his taunts. Rosalie was similarly amused, but she didn't try to turn it into a joke. She just constantly threatened me with all of the horrible things she would do should I give into Alice's suggestions.

Jasper was the only one being mildly considerate. He knew how uncomfortable I was with the situation and took to reciting Plato's Republic in his head whenever Bella came up in conversation. Like me, his talent was not limited to immediate proximity and the last thing I needed was a play by play analysis of Bella's unrequited feelings. I was extremely grateful to Jasper and thanked him profusely. He merely smirked and shook his head, beginning his recitation of Plato once more.

'Ahhh!'

All of a sudden I was broken out of my reverie by Bella's scream and the gasps of my siblings. Emmett had a habbit of randomly handing out bone crushing hugs, but it seemed this time he'd gone a little too far. He loosened his hold immediately and moments later, the balling adolescent was cradled in Chelsea's arms, clutching at her chest as if to hold it together. Emmett had his fists balled up in his hair, a look of agony and guilt branded upon his face.

This was bad, this was very bad. Bella was hurt, and worse, Emmet was now in significant danger.

'I'm sorry' he whispered, over and over 'I'm so so sorry Bella'

'Its a little late for that' hissed Chelsea as Bella whimpered in her arms. 'Just wait till Sulpicia finds out, then we'll see how sorry you are!'

Emmett grew paler, if that were even possible for a vampire, and he froze as the terror truly began to sink in. Bella, however, giggled.

'Fooled you!'

Chelsea, Emmett and I stared at her in shock as she wriggled to herself free and ran over to high five the evil witches I called my sisters.

'Was that good enough? Do I get my reward?' she asked eagerly

'Oh yes, you definitely get your reward, you clever little minx' Rosalie looked pleased as punch, and gestured for Alice to retrieve something from behind the door of the courtyard. The malevolent pixie returned with a briefcase which she handed to Rose, who in turn handed it to Bella.

Too eagerly, Bella knelt on the ground with the briefcase before her, snapping the clasps open expertly to reveal stacks upon stacks of chocolate blocks. She unwrapped one and bit into it, as if testing the quality, and nodded. She shut the case and stood to shake hands with both Roasalie and Alice. 'Lovely doing business with you' she murmured seriously.

It looked far too much like a scene out of The Godfather. Not that such a thing wasn't appropriate, neither the Italian, nor American Mafia had anything on the Volturi.

Noticing our shocked faces, Bella turned back to the rest of us. 'What?' she inquired pertly, 'can't you people take a joke?'

I just shook my head and wondered how my sisters had possibly mannaged to hide this from me.

* * *

**I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but its proving very difficult to write. Seriously, I've now posted up all of my prewritten chapters and I'm still trying to get this one to work, so please be patient and please review.**


	18. A Recap On Illie

**This is not your usual author note, it is a recap of what we know about Illie in order to disperse any confusion you might have. If you feel that you don't need to read this, feel free to jump to the next chapter (If you've managed to find out this is up within two minutes of my posting it, the next chapter might not be up yet, but otherwise it should be)**

**I'm really sorry about this. We all hate it, but everyone ends up doing it eventually. Please understand that I've tried to make this A/N as painless as possible.  
**

**Anyway;**

1) Illie is carrying out the will of his masters.

2) He is in contact with two vampire covens in southern USA and Mexico; Maria and Jacinta. Jacinta is an original character and is the leader of the coven we met in chapter ten. Maria is the same Maria who created Jasper.

3) Illie had Maria and Jacinta construct a map which would record the boundaries of their future territories. It was implied that this would bring an end to the vampire wars conducted in the area.

4) Maria and Jacinta both have armies of new born vampire's. This wasn't directly expressed from the story but assumed from the fact that Jacinta was already established in her area when Illie approached her. We already know from Jasper that Maria is good at keeping her newborns under control, hence the Volturi haven't found out yet like they found out about Victoria.

5) Illie is in charge of a small army of vampires. Many of these have been pressed into his ranks. They are not newborns.

6) Illie and his army have been trying to capture Jasper and Alice

7) Illie is also working with another vampire who is based at the most southern point of southern America. He holds a fortress. Within this fortress, Alice saw that he held a woman behind bars who was screaming in agony. Presumably there are other people held in the fortress.

**You might have picked up on more as there are a couple more things which I've hinted at, but are hoping you haven't picked up on. However much you've picked up on in reading my story, I hope that this clears up any confusion so that when we continue forward with the story we will all be 'starting on the same page' so to speak.**

**I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading my story and hope your enjoying it. Extra thanks to everyone who has reviewed, with special mentions to;**

**Nightcrawlerfw**

**Naymee (who wrote my first ever review ever)**

**neeshanox**

**and princess of drama**

**They have all reviewed three or more times. You guys rock!**


	19. Chapter 18: Bizet

**Bizet**

**Timeline: 1953, making Bella five.**

**We'll be covering a lot of information in this chapter, which is why it was so difficult to write and hence the delay in uploading. The story will start to take a more serious note from here. Prepare to meet Bella the troubled teen.**

**This chapter is now called Bizet. It used to have a different title, but then I decided to make up this little challenge. The two titles are connected. Virtual hugs for anyone who can tell me, from this information alone, what it was originally called. Its really not that hard.  
**

**Disclaimer: If you aren't aware of the real owner of twilight, I'd be very interested to know what rock you've been living under for the last few years. I'd like to send my little brother to live under it.**

**EPOV  
**

The next time I visited Bella, I was alone.

The threat to Alice and Jasper had diminished, so they had stayed with Tanya and her family in Denali while I remained on standby to burn Esme's flowers. Sulpica didn't like Bella interacting with my parents and so Carlisle and Esme were kept away wherever possible. Carlisle had examined Bella when we first arrived back, but I doubted he would see her again till we left. Emmet and Rosalie had decided they could wait until the next opportunity to see Bella. Currently they were a little too...distracted by...well...each other. So I would be alone.

As usual, Chelsea escorted me to the courtyard. What I was not expecting was to see that Bella was not alone. She sat in the shade by a female vampire who would have been approximately 20 when she was changed, Cottontail hopped happily around yard. The two were speaking quietly to each other and both were smiling. Bella's companion wore a pale grey cloak, the very lowest rank of the guard and seemed genuinely interested in my friend.

They both turned as I entered. The woman smiled.

_Ahhh, this must be __Edward_.

I sighed. I'd hoped Bella's crush might have dissolved during my latest absence. Seemingly not.

Bella waited until Chelsea left to jump up and fling her arms around me, but the woman made no move at all.

It seemed we were not to be left alone.

"Oh Edward! I missed you so much!" she squealed, squeezing me tight. Someone had started learning habits from Alice. She lead me over to where the remaining guard sat, questioning me about the whereabouts of my siblings. I'd already prepared my answer.

"Alice and Jasper are visiting friends, " it was a fairly truthful statement, the Denalis were friends and we certainly had no intention of staying there forever – or at least I hoped not. Bella had no idea about the mysteriouse threat to out family, she had her own problems to deal with. "And as for Emmet and Rose...." I continued with a smile, "they're here, but we were traveling for a quite while. They're.....enjoying some quality time together"

"Oh, " was all Bella could manage through her blush.

Bella sat, but I remained standing, my eyes on the stranger. Bella realized she had failed to introduce us and her blush deepened.

"Sorry, this is Carmen, my own personal governess, friend, babysitter, chaperon and spy. Carmen, Edward."

The woman looked down and sighed. _I wish she wouldn't think of it that way, I can't help her father monitoring my thoughts..._

The tenderness of said thoughts clearly indicated how much Carmen cared for Bella, her charge however, seemed to have become irritated at her own introduction.

"Padre decided that since he couldn't hear my thoughts he'd have Carmen here tail me constantly. She's better at figuring me out than anyone else here, which _might_ have something to do with the fact that she's actually a decent person. At any rate, apparently its the next best thing to being able to read me, which is - '

Bella broke off her rant, finally seeming to realize that she was making Carmen uncomfortable. To my surprise, she flung her arms around the woman's waist. "Oh Carmen! You know I'm not angry with you! You've been a wonderful friend to me and I appreciate it, I really do, I just wish that Padre didn't have ulterior motives to absolutely everything he does!"

"And you're not worried about him hearing that?" I asked incredulously.

She huffed. "Its nothing he hasn't heard before. Besides, I'm apparently meant to be fifteen. I'm _supposed _to vent and rage about parents."

Carmen smiled and rubbed Bella's back fondly as the 'teen' cooled off. For some reason, this relatively innocent gesture ignited a wave of hostility in me, which I struggled to repress. I didn't understand it, it was both unwarranted and unexpected. I had wished many times in the past that Bella had someone to care for her when we were not around. She had her parents, but each of them saw her purely as an object. An overly sized doll of sorts. The loved her, but they didn't see her. Her Uncle Caius and Aunt Athenodora openly loathed her as unnatural, and Chelsea only cared for her through obligation. It seemed that the only person in the castle who had ever loved her for her own person was Marcus, but he could hardly be considered a comfort.

The third leader of the Volturi had been depressed and detached since his wife's death millenia ago. Chelsea was the only thing keeping him alive, binding him with loyalty to his brothers. After our last discussion concerning the woman who was apparently most powerful of all the guard, Bella had informed me that Didyme was killed a mere century after Chelsea joined the guard. I tried not think of what she was obviously implying. At any rate, Marcus had been a wraith ever since. He would give an opinion when his role demanded it, or when he encountered something particularly surprising, but he never interacted socially with anyone again. Until Bella.

No matter the shallowness of her mother, Bella could make Sulpicia smile simply by entering the room. She reminded Marcus of his beloved and was the only person who could convince him to engage in a conversation simply because he wanted to. Bella had told me of how he would sit her on his knee and whisper stories of the Aunt she would never know. Yet even so, he was incurably depressed. Bella engaged his interest, but she could not heal his heart. Marcus might care for her, but he would never make good company.

So I ought to be glad that Bella had Carmen, I ought to be over the moon that Bella finally had a friend to keep her company who was not a rabbit. I should be jumping with joy, but no. Instead I felt only rage and loss that my family and I were no longer the sole point of light within Bella's life. These feelings were completely unwanted, unwarranted, so I concentrated on keeping my face straight as I sat down next to Bella. Cottontail came up to sniff my ankle and I picked her up, concentrating on stroking the rabbit to calm myself.

Even so, Bella managed to notice that something was wrong. Fortunately however, she misinterpreted my expression.

"Please don't be angry with Carmen, Edward. Its not her fault, it really isn't, I'm just angry with Padre. Besides, she's the victim here as much as I am."

"What?" asked Carmen, clearly shocked. It seemed that this particular point hadn't come up in discussion before.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Padre was perfectly fine with having Chelsea spy on me before you and Eleazar fell for each other. You wanted to go away together - " Bella then turned to me, "Carmen isn't comfortable with violence, you see. Speaking of which, maybe you two should have a talk sometime" she added, staring pointedly at my eyes. "Anyway, Padre obviously didn't want to lose Eleazar, so what does he do? Find Carmen a role with a distinct lack of violence. Simple."

I watched and listened as Carmen processed this. She didn't like it, but it wasn't overly concerning to her. She loved Bella like a little sister. Besides, she figured that she and Eleazar could always leave later if things became more troublesome. I hoped that was true.

I could only wonder at Bella's thoughts. She had proven to me time and time again that she noticed far more than she was expected to and it was clear that she understood things in a very adult manner. She was far more mature than she let on. I didn't blame Aro for trying to find a new method of insight into her thoughts.

******************************

One week later, it was haling. Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Carmen and I sat under the tiny shelter which had been erected in Bella's courtyard. Hail stones might not be a problem for vampires, but they're not exactly pleasant.

Rosalie was not exactly happy about being outside in the weather. "Remind me why we're out her again" she grumbled.

Bella blushed "I'm sorry, Mamma and Padre decided that I'm now a young lady and it would be inappropriate for me to have visitors in there any more. Now, aside from Carmen and Carlisle, they're the only ones allowed in there"

"Tough break kid" grinned Emmett.

"They are determined to control every facet of my existence" she agreed.

Carmen placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. Again, the monster in me rebelled and longed to rip the woman's arm off. It hated that anyone else could be so close to Bella. But I was in control, and the monster remained restrained, my face impassive. It was fortunate that Jasper was not here. No one need ever know of my current insanity. I was determined to figure out what was going on with this and put a stop to it. Fast.

* * *

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to re-emphasize Jasper's recitation of Plato's Republic in the previous chapter. Make of that what you will.**

**There's one more chapter between this and the two next chapters I had pre-written. So hopefully after the next update I'll be able to get ahead again. I'm sorry if this chapter is a written a little awkwardly, but I wanted to update it now or I would probably never update again, I'd just keep trying to make this one work. I might come back to it later.  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Confuzzlement

**Confuzzlement**

**Hey everyone! I'm back from outer space with a brand new update. I'm very sorry, I has been the victim of a plague of writer's block and computer issues, not to mention a whole bunch of things which got in the way of writing. The bad news is; I'm not really very happy with this chapter, it could be better, but I really want to get it up. The good news is that the next two chapters are already written. Yay! *rejoices***

**

* * *

  
**

**Sulpicia POV**

How could he? How dare he?

"Calm down my sweetheart, I know what I'm doing."

I hissed at my husband, "Do you!? Or are you too obsessed with your collecting to care? I don't trust that Cullen boy. Carmen was bad enough..."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair "Shhhh, sweetheart, no-one could ever hope to take her from us, and who would be fool enough to try? When my plan is complete, she'll be bound tighter to us than ever before."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes," he whispered, and kissed me warmly.

**EPOV**

Bella had outdone herself. She'd ranted, raved, whined, begged, cried and somehow managed to convince her parents to let her see us more often. It was a week since we'd come to Volterra and since my first visit we'd been allowed to see her for two whole hours every day. Carmen certainly had something to do with it.

I tried very hard not to let the woman get to me. She was kind, sincere and honourable; a worthy friend for Bella, far more worthy than myself, but maybe that was the problem. Whatever it was, the jealousy continued to eat at me.

So when Chelsea informed us that Carmen would be absent from our next visit I was almost too delighted to be suspicious. Almost. If there was one thing I knew, it was that Aro was _always_ up to something - and usually several somethings.

If that weren't enough, no-one else seemed remotely surprised and all were carefully controlling their thoughts. Esme was obviously distressed, but gave me a watery smile. Rosalie stormed out of the room for reasons unknown to me, Emmett followed after with an apologetic look. Carlisle merely murmured that he had been afraid that this would happen. Something was up.

I know it was wrong, but all the secrecy had triggered my curiosity and I was concentrating on my families thoughts to try to figure it out. Likewise, it seemed that they were equally determined to block me. It took hours, but eventually Emmett gave me my next clue;

_This is absurd! She's only_ five _for goodness sake!_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Emmett looked up awkwardly, his frustration had peaked only moments ago, but that was now lost in his embarrassment at getting caught. "What's what supposed mean?"

"What do you mean by 'She's only five'?"

Everyone stopped and stared at us, worry etched on all their faces, thoughts perfectly controlled. Emmet looked around to the others, as if asking for help, but none came. "Look bro," he tried to backtrack "Just....be good. Ok?"

"You're not coming?"

"I don't think we were invited" Rosalie's voice was cold and hard, "But you go have fun with Bella, and just forget about the rest of us. Don't even think about what this will mean for Alice and Jasper, or Esme. Don't worry about what you'll do to _her_!"

"Rosalie!" Carlisle looked disappointed, Esme had an expression to match. Moments later she was gone again, and Emmett with her.

Esme hugged me sadly, "Just do what you think is best," she whispered.

I don't know what it was about that sentence, but somehow it just made everything snap into place. I suddenly understood why they were all up in arms, I knew exactly why they'd been expecting this, I knew what they thought was going on. Worst of all, I knew they were right.

**Meanwhile, Neutral POV;**

At the southern most tip of America, his charges departed, The Master turned his back on the departing plane and returned to his fortress where his more _mature_ army awaited. He sent half north to assist his ally. Just one more piece of the puzzle was waiting to be put in place and then they would be ready.

* * *

**Sorry, know its short, but you shouldn't need to wait long for the next installment.**

**Also, I know I don't deserve it, but could you please find it in your heart to review?  
**


	21. Chapter 20: Portraiture

**Portraiture**

**EPOV**

I loved Bella.

************

The only question now was what to do about it.

In the light of this new information, a lot of things began to make sense. Why Aro was determined for me to be Bella's babysitter, why I always missed her so much, the real reason that Jasper had been reciting Plato, Chelsea's constant presence....

Chelsea. Were my feelings even real? What if it was all Chelsea's doing? My mind rejected that thought almost instantly. This didn't feel manipulated, and surely Chelsea's power would weaken whilst I was away. She would only be strengthening what was already there. Even so, this was still trap. A trap that I had unknowingly walked straight into. Did Bella kn-? No. Bella would not be a part of this, I could never believe that. Aro had murdered his own sister for power, he would have no scruples about using and manipulating his daughter. I realised that I would not be able to talk my way out of this. There was no reason for Aro to allow me to convince him to let his child go, her happiness was of little concern compared to his lust for power . Besides, Sulpicia would never forgive him if he allowed her to leave. He would happily hold her here for eternity, waiting for me to break. Which left me with two options.

One; Leave her. The thought alone was agony. The gaps between visits had been manageable, but only because my feelings weren't yet fully formed. And because I knew they were temporary. To cut Bella from my life forever...it would be unbearable.

Two; Leave my family. Again, the thought was agony, but a lesser agony all the same. When I compared the thought of leaving my family to the thought of losing Bella, the latter was a hundred times greater in magnitude.

I hung my head in shame as I realized that my decision had already been made, had always been made. My eyes stung as they tried without success to tear. I was going to break Esme's heart.

************

Dread washed through me as I approached Bella's door. I was nervous enough already, but only then did my mind choose to come up with the absolute worst case scenario.

_He would have no scruples about manipulating his daughter..._

_I _had spent time away from Chelsea, but Bella hadn't. She'd had a crush on me since she was old enough to have one, but what if that had been a mere fabrication? What if...what if she was meant for someone else? My heart began to tear and I pushed the thought aside. Bella was what mattered. I would be here for her as long as she needed me, however she wanted me. Even if she wanted me out of her life forever, I would accept her decision.

A moment later, Bella came rushing out and threw her arms around me in a tight embrace, 'Edward!' she cried. The hug lasted only a second longer before she realized what she was doing and jumped back, a deep blush gracing her cheeks.

************

I watched her face as she drew and could only find it in me to marvel. The way her mouth twisted as she concentrated, how that tiny pucker would still appear between her eyebrows whenever she frowned. Occasionally she would blush as she looked up from her work and I longed to discover the thoughts behind her actions.

My part in our current endeavor was relatively simple for a vampire; sit perfectly still. Not too arduous a task considering it was my natural state. I was only too happy with the arrangement; it left my mind free to occupy itself completely with thoughts of her, the way her hair fell perfectly about her shoulders, the depths of her eyes, how those perfect orbs were the exact colour of the sticky bars she loved so much.....

All too soon she was finished, though it had taken up most of the time we had to spend together. Bella set down her paints, and lifted the canvas off its easel - careful not to smudge the paint. Yet when she moved to come sit by me, she bit her lip and hesitated, glancing back at the paining. I realised that she was reluctant to show me, so I beckoned her forward and she complied.

Her work was exquisite, she'd pictured me wonderfully. Not quite up to the level of the masters, but very close – and she _was_ five. I tried not to think of that, reminding myself that she was already more mature mentally than most humans achieved in a life time – that was what mattered. The fact that she was also physically mature helped, but that brought its own set of problems. Her growth rate had slowed, but was still twice as fast as a normal human's, what if the current rate continued? Or increased? How much time did she have left? What would I do without her?

'So? What do you think?' She asked anxiously, hovering over the painting so that her breath fanned my face. She smelt of freesia, and all of a sudden I found it very difficult to think. I forced myself to answer her question.

'Exquisite' I breathed, not only referring to the painting. She blushed.

'No need to exaggerate'

'No really, its amazing. Although, you never did tell me-' she raised an eye brow '-why did you want me to sit for a portrait anyway?'

She bit her lip, and at first I thought she wouldn't answer, but eventually her reply came out as a whisper 'I can never remember you properly when your gone, I get most of it right, but my memories don't do you justice. This doesn't do you justice either' she gestured to the painting 'But its still an improvement'

What could I say to that? There were no words, so I set the painting aside to dry and stared into her eyes instead. She stared back. Our faces were so close that it seemed like I could feel tiny sparks of electricity jumping the distance between us. She blushed, and I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Focusing suddenly on her lips, I felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. I moved forward slightly, unsure if I should continue. She moved to follow, but hesitated and all of my anxieties came flooding back, one thousand fold from the vulnerable position I had put myself in. Was this what she wanted? Really? Or was it just something Chelsea had done to her? Did that make a difference? Guessing was agony, and I wished for the thousandth time that I could just get one tiny _glimpse_ into her thoughts. I was beginning to back down, to convince myself that I'd made a mistake, when Bella infintessimily inclined her chin toward me.

She did want this! I urged myself on, to get it over with before I could talk myself out of it again.

I leaned forward and ever so gently, pressed my lips to Bella's.

* * *

**And that there would be the first kiss I've ever written. Feedback? Pretty please?**


	22. Chapter 21: Role Reversal

**Familiarity Reflected**

**AN; So, there seems to be a little confusion after the last chapter. I'll see if I can clear this up. Chronologically, Bella is five years old, _however _please remember that she is also a vampire hybrid. Remember Bella and Edward's discussion about Rennesme's future towards the end of Breaking Dawn? Half vampires reach maturity after seven years and their growth is basically logarithmic except that it actually does reach a gradient of zero. In plain English, this means that the rate by which their growth slows increases as time goes on. When I started this story, I worked out a rough plan of her growth rate and decided that for the last year and a half before she stopped growing, she would grow at the same rate as a human of that age (which is basically nothing anyway). I also decided that she would freeze at age eighteen since this is a nice, even, socially significant number for us to work with. I'll put all the numbers up in an AN at the bottom of the page. There are some ways in which I think Bella would still act her chronological age; namely life experience. I've tried to remain true to that it my writing.**

**In short, all you really need to understand is this; at this stage Bella has the mind and body of a sixteen year old. She still has very little life experience, but her intelligence and maturity are off the chart. I've tried to reflect this in the following chapter by showing her logic skills to be advanced, but also using cliched methods of expression to indicate that her only previous experience of such things is through books etc and that she still doesn't have full grasp of the meanings behind them. Yup, that's right, I over think things. :P  
**

**BPOV  
**

I could hardly think, I could hardly breath. Edward Cullen was kissing me! This was the happiest, most monumentouse day of my life! Edward Cullen! My stomach turned over with joy. I felt so perfect, I -

I froze in horror at my sudden realisation.

Edward was _kissing_ me.

What would happen when Padre found out? I had no doubt that he would and every book I ever read told me that father's didn't like it when their daughter's fell in love. I felt sick. Padre was known for becoming violent when I was threatened in anyway. I thought back to the guard Otello. His life had been spared, as had his position, but perhaps death would have been preferable. Even now, he spent hours a day at the mercy of Jane.... What would Padre do to Edward? All my happy feelings fled in an instant and, with great reluctance, I broke the kiss. In the next instant I fled fearfully to the opposing wall, while Edward stared after me, stunned at my actions.

'Bella what's wrong?' He begged 'I...I thought....I thought this was what you wanted' his eyes were sad, exposed, made vulnerable with rejection.

'It is' I choked.

'Then why?' He gestured to the distance I had put between us.

The answer to that question was simple enough 'Padre. Oh Edward! What will Padre do to you when he -'

Edward smiled sadly and shook his head.

'What?' I asked

'Dearest Bella, he knows. He wants this to happen. He...he planned for it. Ever since you were small and he saw how drawn we were to each other....he's been planning.'

'But why?' It didn't make any sense. 'I mean...I can never leave the castle...'

He inclined his head sadly 'I know Bella'

'You'd have to leave your family...?' again he inclined his head and things began to fit together. Padre _wanted_ Edward to leave his family. He wanted Edward to stay here. He wanted Edward's talent. And he'd used me to get.

I shook my head. 'No. No! No Edward, you can't do this. Not for me, you can't leave your family over me Edward...'

He walked over to me and took each of my hands firmly in his 'Bella...' his voice was cracking 'I would do _anything_ for you.'

'No! You can't! Edward you _can't_!' My heart was breaking. I couldn't let him do this. Not for me. I wasn't worth it. I was just a strange mutant halfling. A toy to my mother, a pawn to my father. Edward could not allow himself become trapped because of me. _I_ could not allow it.

He stared into my eyes and I almost lost my resolve. Almost. I pushed him away and moved away from him again. I had to avoid his eyes, his breath. If I got too close now, I _would _falter.

'Please Bella'

'Leave Edward. Please, just go' I felt like I was being ripped in two. The pain in his eyes was unbearable, but I would not let my father trap him.

'_Bella_' he whispered, eyes pleading with me. I ignored them, placing my hands on his chest and pushed him toward the door. He didn't fight me.

'Go!' I yelled.

'No.'

I tried for the door handle, but it opened without me to reveal my mother framed in its entrance.

'You heard her' she whispered icily, before she pulled Edward away from me and threw him so that he landed sprawled on the stairs. He was too shocked to put up any resistance. As was I.

'Go!' ordered mother.

He looked up at me, pleading again, but I turned my face away. He seemed to lose hope then. His head bowed towards the ground and he got unsteadily to his feet before sprinting down the stairs and away from me. I watched after him sadly. Too stricken with grief to do anything more.

After a time, my mother tried to comfort me. I didn't hear her words, but when she went to put a hand on my shoulder I shrugged her off. She was stunned. I didn't care. I shut the door in her face and leaned against it. Slowly, slowly, I slid to the floor and when I hit the ground I let the tears fall freely.

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, but just as I had no choice but to traumatize Bella in chapter five, I have no choice but to do this now – its essential to their happy ending. Come now, you don't _really _want Edward to be forced into the Volturi do you?**

**Many apologies for the soap opera dramatics and also for splitting them apart again, but its kind of essential to their happy ending.**

**Now; ages.**

_**When Bella is two months old, she is the equivalent of a human two year old.**_

_**When Bella is two, she is the equivalent of a human six year old. (The story says she looks about five, but Bella is a small person so their estimates were slightly off)**_

_**When Bella is three, she is the equivalent of a human human eleven year old. (maybe a couple of months older)**_

_**When Bella is four, she is the equivalent of a human fourteen year old. (maybe a couple of months older)**_

_**When Bella is five, she is the equivalent of a human sixteen year old (maybe a couple of months older)**_

_**When she turns six, she will be seventeen (maybe a month older)**_

_**And when she turns seven, she will be eighteen. (not a day older)**_

**Does this help?****  
**


	23. Chapter 22: Snowdrift

**A/N: This chapter was pre-written, but I decided that it sounded like every other 'Edward is moping after a New-moon-esque event' chapter ever written, so I decided to change it. I hope it isn't _too_ weird.  
**

** Also, there was a little confusion over why Aro had been planning for Edward and Bella to fall for each other. Basically, when I read the books, I identified Aro's most pressing concern in any situation to be his own wants. He loves Sulpicia and he loves Bella, but they are his second and third priorities respectively. What Aro wants out of this situation is Edward. He wants to be able to read minds from a distance, so when he noticed that Edward and Bella were drawn to each other in such strong friendship he had Chelsea start working at that bond to strengthen it. He knows that when a vampire falls in love, its irrevocable. Edward and Bella's love for each other isn't fabricated, I really need to stress that, but where most people might say that they fell for their partner, these two were pushed. Chelsea was the trigger.**

**Aro _is_ upset that Bella is in pain, but this is of less concern to him the fact that Sulpicia refuses to let her go, which in turn is of less concern than his own desire for Edward's gift. He knows that Bella and Edward can't stay away from each other forever, he's playing a waiting game. Seriously, this guy killed his own sister (who we've been informed that he _did _love) for power, do you really think he's going to worry about his daughter shedding a few tears?**

**Hope this helps : )**

**Sulpicia's POV, Volterra**

Bella sat by her window, curled dejectedly in Carmen's arms. I stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged me off and refused to look at me. My lip curled in distaste. She never spoke to me any more, my treasure, she refused to acknowledge anyone, would accept no one's touch but Carmen's. This was unacceptable.

*********

**AlicePOV, Denali**

I took a deep breath and headed outside. There was a high probability of this failing. 97.53% to be exact, but I needed to try. He couldn't stay out here forever.

Cautiously, I approached the snowdrift. High, perfectly curved and pristine, there was nothing to suggest that it had ever been disturbed in the last year. Nor should there be, it hadn't been.

It did not escape my attention that Edward was ignoring me. He could have heard my thoughts from inside the house, but did nothing to imply that he cared. It seemed as though this was a discussion that needed to be spoken aloud.

"Edward." I addressed the snowdrift sternly. The snowdrift did not speak.

"Edward, I want you to come inside," I tried again, "don't make me pull you out of there!"

"No," said the snowdrift.

"Edward, you deposited yourself under that pile of snow the moment we got back and you haven't moved since. Are you planning to hunt any time in the next century? You can't stay in there forever"

"Watch me," snapped the snowdrift.

"I can't, you're under a pile of snow" I was losing patience and that was bad. Losing patience meant losing the argument. I took another breath, which did nothing, and tried again. "Please Edward, you're making everyone miserable"

The snowdrift was silent. Finally some progress.

"This isn't doing you any good Edward. Besides, what if she changes her mind? How will you ever find out if you hide yourself away like this?"

The snowdrift seemed thoughtful, "Why would she do that?"

Clearly this was a very stupid snowdrift - and I hope you heard that Edward!

"Edward are you _blind_? She loves you, absolutely and completely. I might not be able to See her, but I'm willing to bet that she's just as miserable as you are, it won't be long before she caves!"

There was a long pause before a tortured murmur which sounded a lot like "Chelsea"

This was too much. "HONESTLY! You don't give Bella anywhere near enough credit! Chelsea's power has its limits, she couldn't possibly fabricate anything near that strong!"

Another pause.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

All of a sudden I found myself encased in a flurry of icy powder as the snowdrift erupted before me. When the flakes finally settled, the drift was nowhere to be seen and in its place, stood my brother.

********

I grabbed his wrist and sprinted inside, just in case he changed his mind. Everyone gaped when I returned with company, but we didn't have time for that. I shoved some fresh clothes into his hands and sent him upstairs.

"I want you changed and down here ten minutes ago!' I ordered, frowning when he hesitated, 'Hurry! They'll be here soon!'

'They?'

_Peter and Charlotte! Now hurry up!_

He knew who they were, but had never met them. Clearly he had no intention to change that as he started backtracking immediately. _Oh no you don't!_ I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him towards the stairs again. _I did not just spend a good half hour arguing with a _snow drift_ for nothing!_

He smiled weakly, but complied. There really is no denying that I'm a miracle worker.

Half a minute later he was downstairs again, dressed and presentable, just in time to greet our guests. Sure his expression implied that he'd spent the last 12 months in hell rather than a snowdrift, but this was progress.

After greeting Peter and Charlotte, he retreated to the piano. It was rather difficult to keep up a conversation while a choice selection of funeral marches drifted through the room, but somehow we managed. Peter and Charlotte seemed shocked at just how many of us vegetarian's there were. Jasper and I had run into them before we found Carlisle and they had been skeptical to say the least.

They weren't quite sure to make of us now, Tanya and her sisters seemed to demonstrate the longterm feasibility of the diet, but Edward had them second guessing. This wasn't an argument we were going to win in an afternoon.

And that's all they were staying.

Apparently Jasper and I weren't the only ones being hunted. Peter and Charlotte had heard rumors of disappearances as well as having experienced a number of close shaves themselves; crossing the same scents numerous times when hunting, fleeing and noticing their pursuit. I didn't like this, not one bit, but the worst part of all was that I couldn't _see_. Paths just kept disappearing, these days the future was like a piece of swiss cheese – full of holes. Anything I tried to look at was just as likely to disappear as Bella's rabbit.

I tried to convince them to stay with us, we all did, but they wouldn't.

'I think we'll be better moving on' Peter argued 'if we stay here to long we'll be too easy to find, I'd rather not take that risk. Superior numbers or no'

Charlotte agreed, and so it was with a heavy heart that we said goodbye to our friends that very evening. Jasper's face was taught with anxiety and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Whatever state the future was in I was sure I'd notice anything _too_ drastic before hand.

We turned and filed into the house, Edward back to the piano to continue with his funeral marches. _Honestly_, I was beginning to wish that I'd left him in the snowdrift.

The rest of us decided to play a game in hopes of counteracting the dreary mood cast by our brother. It never ceases to astound me how long it takes nine mature vampires, the youngest of whom was middle aged by human standards to agree on a game. I suppose that in the face of eternity all arguments seem short, but still. As it was, Emmett had only just finished explaining the benefits of Poker when it happened.

_Peter and Charlotte had noticed their hunter's scent yet again. They ran, towards us, back towards safety but were cut off. They changed direction, sprinting toward the ocean and then_ their futures disappeared all together.

The others stared at me. Edward had stopped playing abruptly, tipping them off that something was very, _very_ wrong.

'Their future's gone' I whispered hoarsely.

A moment later we were running, following their trail. I was glad that they'd doubled back towards us, we only had minutes before their futures disappeared.

We weren't going to make it.

When we came to the trail we followed it towards the ocean, reaching the sea just as their pursuers entered the water. I couldn't sea any more but we continued anyway, following them into the depths.

Edward and Jasper were in the lead, Edward by his superior speed and Jasper by his fury over the threat to his brother. But even they were having trouble, vampires are good swimmers, but the murky water was proving troublesome. Our eyes kept focusing on the bits of dust and pollution in the water instead of the quarry, without smell to guide us and the strange distortions the water made to the sounds, it was very hard to follow.

I was about to give up when Jasper made a sudden dart to the side, one of their swimmers was exceptionally slower it seemed. The hunter made an extra effort to pull away, but Jasper was onto him, stretching forward to grab the hunter's ankle.

It was then that I felt Jasper's shock as it radiated outwards, saw Jasper nearly let go, but nothing would make him allow his quarry to escape now. He reaffirmed his grip and pulled.

I only wondered what could possibly cause that amount of shock to my battle hardened beloved.

**A/N: Yay! Another long one! Seriously, even without that ridiculously long author's note it's two pages. So, what do you think could cause Jasper to go into shock? It's related to some of the other strange things in this chapter and that's all I'm saying. Also, you can officially celebrate the integration of the 'meanwhile' sections into the main plot! I won't promise that there won't be any more 'meanwhile' parts, I haven't decided, but they are about to become _a lot_ more integrated. Yay! *Happy Dances* [/ weird author rant]**

**PS: If anyone wants any extra clarification on anything else, just ask because I'm more than happy to explain.**


	24. Chapter 23: Revelations

**Revelations**

**A/N: I'd been meaning to edit this again and update tomorrow, since 'big reveal' chapter's often come across in a very stilted, childish manner and I really want to avoid that. However since I'm subscribed to enough stories that if each only updated once a month I should still get two updates a day and I haven't had any for 48 hours, I decided that _I'd_ update instead.**

**Also, this chapter got so long that I decided to split it in half. Which means that the next chapter is written. Yay!  
**

**EmPOV**

Jasper's 'vampire' had a pulse.

********

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle, firmly but not unkindly. That man had more self control than anyone on earth.

Our captive refused to answer, turning his face to the side and keeping his mouth firmly closed. I had to respect that, I didn't want to – he'd kidnapped someone important to my family – but I did regardless. He didn't have a hope against us, it was ten to one, yet he still refused to give up what he knew.

He sat cross legged on the sure, the rest of us encircling him, making sure there was nowhere to run.

Edward opened his mouth to give over the required information, but Carlisle held up a hand to silence him. Clearly he wanted the information from our captive himself.

I was impressed at how collected our 'father' was. Tanya and her sisters were still gaping at our prisoner as if he had a second head. I couldn't really blame them. After all, they didn't know about Bella.

Carlisle laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "Please, we mean you no harm - " Jasper snorted "-we just want to help our friends"

He shifted uncomfortably and I could see the blood rush to his face despite his dark complexion. Jasper turned, a puzzled expression written on his features, it was the first time he'd stopped glaring since we'd taken our prisoner. I began to consider the possibility that the man felt guilty...not what I was expecting of a kidnapper.

"Please," Carlisle whispered yet again, "lets just start with something simple. Whats your name? Telling us your name can't hurt,"

At first I thought he wasn't going to answer, but after a moment he hissed and whispered "Nahuel"

Carlisle smiled, "A pleasure to meet you Nahuel, I wish it were under more ideal circumstances. My name is Carlisle. This is my wife Esme, our sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward, our daughters Rosalie and Alice as well as our cousins Tanya, Irina and Kate" he pointed out each of us as he went, "A little while ago, you and several others were in pursuit of two of our friends, we'd like to know why"

Nahuel shook his head, pursing his lips tighter.

"Perhaps a different question," suggested Edward, "why would an otherwise descent individual like yourself involve himself in kidnapping and extortion?"

He grimaced, "Because I have to. Because if I don't, my entire species will be wiped from the planet"

"Who would do such a thing?" gasped Esme.

I rolled my eyes and answered in synch with Nahuel and my siblings "The Volturi."

"But why?" demanded Edward. His face contorted with anger and confusion immediately, but he waited for Nahuel to answer none the less. No use in giving away all our secrets.

"Because we're new and different and they don't understand us. We've been around for hundreds of years and kept the secret all this time but they still think we're too big a risk to keep around. We have to fight for our survival."

"But that doesn't make any sense" argued Edward and I could see the others nodding in agreement.

"Why not"

Edward glanced at the Denali sisters and then at Carlisle, as if asking permission. Our patriarch nodded and he continued, "Because they have a vampire hybrid amongst their own. Bella," he winced as he said her name "Aro's daughter"

Nahuel's mouth fell open in shock while Tanya and her sisters glared accusingly at Carlisle. That was a conversation I was definitely _not_ looking forward to.

Our hybrid friend narrowed his eyes, "I don't believe you,"

"It true!" insisted Alice, "Her name is Bella, she's six years old. The last time anyone in our family saw her, she was five and she looked to be about sixteen. She's extremely intelligent for her age, her skin glitters slightly in the sunlight, but not nearly so much as ours. Her body runs on blood and she has a heart beat, she can survive of blood or human food, but she hasn't drunk blood in years because of the moral implications. Her favourite food is chocolate. Her skin is warm and her eyes are chocolate brown"

"Alternatively we could just ask you how we knew what you were without you having to tell us" I suggested.

He looked very thoughtful after that.

Carlisle placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, "It seems that there's been a misunderstanding, perhaps we should start at the top. Who told you that the Volturi wanted you exterminated?"

**************

His name was Nahuel and he was one hundred years old. He had been born in South America and, unlike Bella, he was venomous. He had changed his aunt while still an infant and they had lived together until his maturity. When his father came looking for him, he had rejected the opportunity to join him. Until recently.

In the year of 1948, his father Joham had returned, warning him that the Volturi had found out about their kind and were soon to commence extermination of the hybrids. He had no choice but to join with Joham and his allies or be exterminated.

The alliance consisted of Joham's children, the Romanians and their forces, two of the covens of southern USA and Mexico. They planned to take down the Volturi; The Romanians would take over their rule, the hybrids would be allowed to live and the two southern covens would divide the territory of central America between them. Supported by the Romanians, it was believed that this would bring an end to the southern vampire wars for good.

"But whats that got to do with Peter and Charlotte?" I wondered.

"Or Alice and Jasper for that matter," added Tanya.

"Scapegoats" was the shamed reply.

"Scapegoats?"

Nahuel nodded. "No matter how great a force we amass, the Volturi will be at an advantage. So we came up with a strategy; divide and conquer. Even as we speak, the last of Maria" Jasper hissed "and Jacinta's newborn armies will be awakening from their change. In the next 24 hours they will be set loose on each other and the Volturi will be forced to act, we have intelligence that they have already become suspicious of goings on in the area. 45 hours after this war begins, the youngest members of my family, bred specific for this task, will create havoc in north-central Europe. With any luck, by the time word reaches Volterra of a supposed attack of several immortal children on Germany and Poland they will have already dispatched a task force to deal with the newborns. They will be forced to either split their forces or leave the safety of Volterra. The Romanians will be waiting in Greece with Jacinta and Maria's covens and the rest of my family to trap the Volturi whichever decision they make."

"And the scapegoats?"prompted Rosalie.

"No vampire would volunteer to be there when the newborns are unleashed on each other, this will be the most noticeable battle in history, but we need to make sure that no one decides to tip the Volturi off before our armies are in place," he shrugged, "I suppose I've stuffed that up now, you'll be off to warn them as soon as your done with me I'm sure." He sighed, "both Newborn armies will be told that your friends and the adventurer we captured are the leaders of the opposing the coven. It will be the Newborn's highest priority to take out the leaders. With so many newborns, they won't stand a chance. When the Volturi come to call, all they'll see is a single army that got out of control and killed their masters. They won't think to phone the Volturi and tip them off."

"Your calculations are based on the times it would take to physically reach Volterra" mused Jasper, "You aren't concerned that the any nomad messengers mightn't call the Volturi themselves? Or us? We do have access to a phone you know."

"Yes, we've thought of that," agreed Nahuel "But Aro is always unwilling to dispatch troops without..._reviewing_ the evidence for himself first*. Besides, we have phone access to. We can always bring the times forward"

Jasper nodded and Tanya stepped forward, "How did you plan all this? How did your covens make contact with each other?"

"A vampire named Illie. One of the Romanian subordinates. He bumped into my father while Joham was in Europe. Illie has a contact in the Volturi and when he found out that the Volturi were going to exterminate us he made contact with Joham again. Once that alliance was forged, he traveled to Southern USA and Mexico to renew a long standing alliance with the two afore mentioned covens...."

He trailed off as everyone's attention was diverted to Edward. He'd had his head in his hands for most of Nahuel's explanation and had been becoming more and more distressed as time went on."

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"Bella," he whispered, "They're going to destroy the Volturi. They're going to kill Bella"

* * *

**Please let me know how that went.  
**

***this is an assumption based on the fact that Irina actually physically went to Volterra rather than phoning the Volturi to inform them of Rennesmee.**


	25. Chapter 24: Strategy

**Strategy**

**A/N; Sorry for the delay yet again. Computer troubles (again), need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair and down his face again, as if trying to clear his fears away with the movement. He'd left the gathering by the shore to run, to think in privacy. I knew that didn't include privacy from me.

"what to do...what to do..."he murmured quietly.

I took his face between my hands and pressed his forehead to my own. "talk to me, my love" I whispered. We were far enough away not to worry about being overheard.

He smiled weakly and stroked my cheek, "Its just an impossible situation Esme, if we do nothing, Peter and Charlotte and quite probably Bella will pay the price for our inaction. But if we act to save them, so many others will die. I doubt Aro has ever thought to wipe out the hybrids, but if we warn him then Caius will almost certainly be after their blood. Not to mention that, if the Volturi survive an attack and later discover our role in this, our family is certain to be punished..."

He trailed off in despair and it pained my heart to see him such distress, "You can not be expected to bear the responsibilities of the world on your shoulders. Aro and the revolutionaries are responsible for their actions, not you."

"But the outcome of this hangs on the action we take now and whatever the others think, they almost always follow my lead. My decision could very well decide the outcome of this battle." He sighed again, and shrugged out of my embrace. I grabbed him back again, forced him to look at me. How could I make him see? How could I show him that this wasn't his fault?

"You listen to me Carlisle Cullen," I growled, "All we can do is make the best of what we have. No one can ask anymore from you and you shouldn't expect it of yourself. You can't save everyone Carlisle, you're a doctor, you know that. Just do what you have to do to find a way out of this."

He nodded sadly and took my hand to walk back to the clearing.

*****

Our family was silent when we returned, waiting for Carlisle's decision. Edward looked up at him, pleading with his eyes. I did not doubt that whatever the decision Edward would try to return to Volterra, but he would rather have his father's support.

Rather than answer the question everyone so desperately wanted to know, Carlisle addressed our prisoner.

"Nahuel?" he asked, "Is there any way to call off the attack? To stop this now?"

The boy shook his head, my brothers and sisters are committed to Joham, I'm the only one who would ever doubt his word. And even if I convinced them, the Romanians and the southern covens are committed to removing the Volturi. I fear that whatever happens, this will be a blood bath."

Carlisle nodded again, clearly unsurprised. If I were completely honest, I would have had to expect the same, but still I'd hoped

"In that case your going to have to make a choice. Like I said before, we mean you no harm Nahuel, but we must protect our family," Edward's head snapped up and Carlisle's words, hope blazing in his eyes, "You may choose to leave here and go where you will. We will not stop you. You may warn your fellows or you may run, flee the Volturi, hide while you can. The choice is yours, but there is one other option I'd like to put to you.

"I believe that this situation might still be salvaged. You and your siblings are innocent in this matter and Aro would be able to see this. Caius won't like it, but you will undoubtedly have Marcus on your side. If you help us, we will plead your case and that of your siblings to the Volturi. You still have a chance to save them"

"Help you how?" Nahuel was more than suspicious, not that I could blame him.

"Peter and Charlotte, the other you mentioned, they're as innocent as you and your siblings. Help us to save them and we will help you," Nahuel began to shake his head, but Carlisle persisted, "Your secrets are already exposed, I'm sorry for that, but refusing to cooperate will not change that now. You have the chance to save three innocent lives, surely that is worth something?"

There was a long pause and I prayed fervently that he would agree. My eyes darted between Nahuel and my own sons, trying to read the answer from their faces before he answered. Jasper smiled, and I knew that we had a chance.

********

Our previous formation had dissolved. There were no more captors, there was no longer a prisoner. We were a team, and that was good. However, before we could continue there was one more thing which needed to be discussed.

"Tanya?" asked Carlisle, "Will you help us?"

She pursed her lips and looked to her sisters, Edward had his eyes fixed on them, clearly monitoring their thoughts for anything which might help sway their decision – his future rested on the outcome of this decision. After a time, she finally spoke; "You haven't been exactly honest with us lately Carlisle,"

"I understand that Tanya, but I must ask you to understand that it was only to protect your lives and those of my family. If Aro had found out that we'd told anyone about Bella . . ."

Kate nodded, "We understand." Irina glared at her and Kate glared right back, but it was Tanya's decision which mattered most.*

She sighed. "Of course we'll help."

*******

We would be splitting into three groups. Jasper and Alice would go with Nahuel to help free Peter and Charlotte. Kate would accompany them as well, she volunteered figuring that her talent would be of more use against the newborns than it would be in Europe. In both situations our plan was stealth over confrontation, but at least in the south they had a chance if things came to Violence. The rest of my family would be traveling to Volterra while Tanya and Irina would wait in Florence in case they were needed. There was no need to advertise our alliance with them to the ancients and they would also be of use there in a way they could not in Volterra. In Florence, they could remain close to a phone line, ensuring that the others could contact us. In the event of a call, one or other of them would run toward Volterra with the message and Edward could read it from their thoughts when they came in range.

It also meant that we had allies with freedom of movement ready to help us if something went wrong.

I could only pray that this would not be necessary.

* * *

**Here is a short out-take from this chapter. It really doesn't fit in with the rest at all, but it's so bad a joke that I really just had to share. So here it is, it fits in where the asterisk is.**

* "If it makes a difference," began Emmet. Edward's jaw dropped and I shot my second son a warning look. He ignored me, of course, "Bella 's Edward's mate. If you help us, we've got a good chance of getting her out of there alive. Which would obviously mean one very important thing,"

"Which is?" she asked suspiciously.

He grinned. "Virgin boy gets laid!"


End file.
